She and Him
by Nugget Ayam
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya. I SasuHina I Warning : Soft Lemon inside I Chapter 9 update! I Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

**She and Him**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gelas vodka berbentuk persegi itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri ,membiarkan beberapa bongkahan es didalamnya larut bersama dengan liquor memabukkan itu.

"—Aku tidak tahu dimana kurangku, aku sudah memberikannya segala yang aku punya. Kau tahu?"

Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas vodka yang sedari tadi hanya tergenggam manis di jari-jarinya yang panjang. Perlahan-lahan manik gelapnya melirik gadis manis berambut pendek di sampingnya, paras ayu gadis itu memerah seiring dengan tegukan vodka yang masuk kedalam mulutnya yang basah, sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghela nafas bosan. Pantas saja kalau gadis manis berambut pendek di sampingnya ini sering ditinggalkan oleh pria-pria yang berkencan dengannya, terlalu akrab dengan kehidupan malam dan alkohol.

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menghubungi sopirmu."

Sasuke berkata datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Gadis itu sontak merengut, menggeser tempat duduk laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan. Tangannya yang seputih porselen itu terulur memeluk leher laki-laki yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

Tangan kanan gadis manis itu perlahan turun menyusuri dada bidang Sasuke,manik topaznya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memikat.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'oke' mu."

Sama sekali tak tertarik, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis manis itu sebelum tangan gadis itu nyaris menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kini giliran manik gelapnya yang menatap gadis manis yang tengah menggodanya ini dengan intens, tangannya terulur menarik gadis manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik dengan suara parau dan berat ditengah hingar bingar suara musik yang sedari tadi memanjakan telinga para pengunjung di Bar itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik berkencan dengan gadis sepertimu."

Sasuke menyeringgai, sejurus kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dengan gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Gadis manis itu berdecih kemudian mulai mengambil sebungkus rokok mint dari tas genggamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menghubungi sopir gadis itu menggunakan ponselnya.

"Entah mengapa, kau terlihat seperti gay di mataku, Sasuke."

Setengah mencibir, gadis itu menyalakan rokoknya kemudian menghisap asap pembakaran nikotin itu dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya begitu saja. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja bar kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju pintu ber-plang 'Exit' yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar kakak-kakak mu? Masih mengurusi perusahaan milik ayah mu?"

"Kau kehabisan topik pembicaraan atau kau berusaha menutupi kegugupanmu setelah ku tolak, hm?"

Sasuke mengaduh setelah gadis manis dibelakangnya memberikannya beberapa cubitan kecil di punggungnya.

"Gugup? Sasuke sayang, aku bahkan menganggapmu gay. Jawab saja, aku hanya mau tahu."

"Mungkin, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak serumah dengan mereka? Mana aku tahu?"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum maklum. Tampan, bergelimang harta, berotak encer dan sangat gentleman, oke gadis itu tidak berkata yang sebenarnya soal gay tadi,baginya laki-laki di depannya ini adalah laki-laki paling gentleman yang pernah ia kenal. Sepertinya quote 'Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini' itu memang benar adanya, buktinya? Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk laki-laki yang tengah berjalan di depannya ini, dia memiliki segalanya kecuali keluarga yang harmonis. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu akrab dengan sanak family-nya. Beberapa hal yang gadis manis ini tahu hanya, Sasuke Uchiha si tampan bergelimang harta dan gentleman- walaupun dibeberapa kesempatan ia tampak sangat brengsek. Sepersekian detik kemudian, gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku minum malam ini. Aku berhutang satu botol vodka tadi."

Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum melewati pintu ber-plang 'Exit', sedangkan Sasuke berbalik berjalan menuju meja bar yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya tanpa repot-repot membalas senyum-ramah-tamah dari gadis manis itu.

Sasuke menatap bosan pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Bar ini membosankan,salahkan saja frekuensinya datang mengunjungi Bar ini yang terlalu sering. Minuman yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, wanita-wanita yang sama. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Segelas Mocktail, please."

Suara seksi itu menggilitik gendang indera pendengaran Sasuke dengan lembut, seketika saja Sasuke melirik ke arah si pemilik suara seksi yang baru saja membuat telinganya eargsm hanya dengan mendengarnya memesan segelas mocktail.

Rambut panjang, indigo, tergerai.

Bulu mata yang panjang.

Garis wajah yang ideal.

Pipi yang merona kemerahan.

Bibir ranum yang menggoda.

Bentuk tubuh yang seksi dan kaki yang jenjang.

Sasuke menyeringgai. Well, mengingat frekuensinya mengunjungi Bar ini membuatnya yakin bahwa si Hottie yang memakai skinny dress berwarna hitam di sebelahnya ini baru hari ini ia lihat. Benar kan pernyataannya sebelumnya? Gadis yang terlalu akrab dengan dunia malam dan alkohol memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, toh mereka kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Masalah perasaan dan keseriusan bisa dibicarakan lain waktu saja.

"Air es saja."

Kini giliran gadis seksi di sebelah Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat seulas senyuman manis tampak di paras ayunya.

"Jauh-jauh ke Bar hanya untuk minum air es?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, telunjuknya menyusuri bibir gelas persegi berisi air es yang baru saja disajikan oleh bartender dihadapannya itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke melirik gadis seksi disebelahnya, kemudian mulai meneguk air es yang tadi ia pesan. Alih-alih menjawab ajakan perkenalan Sasuke, gadis manis ini justru tertawa kecil. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis disebelahnya ini. Oh man! sepertinya Sasuke baru saja ditolak oleh gadis disebelahnya ini. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis seksi itu menggeser kursinya kearah Sasuke, tersenyum simpul sebelum memangkas habis jarak antara dia dan Sasuke,manik keduanya saling bertautan, mau tidak mau Sasuke mulai menyimpulkan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini menarik, sangat menarik.

"Huweeeek!"

Dan seketika Sasuke segera mencoret kata 'seksi' dari deskripsinya tentang gadis yang baru saja memuntahkan mocktail dan beberapa makanan lainnya tepat kearahnya. Pesan moral ; jangan mengajak seorang gadis yang sedang mabuk untuk berkenalan.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu menggeliat pelan, tangan kirinya secara otomatis mulai terulur memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berkedut nyeri. Manik lavendernya menyipit, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi ruangan yang memang minim cahaya. Gadis itu mengerenyit ketika menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam tergeletak manis disampingnya, seingatnya ponselnya berwarna putih, jauh berbeda dengan ponsel yang saat ini ada digenggamannya. Seketika matanya memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan itu, kedua maniknya kesana-kemari mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan itu yang terlihat familiar baginya, dan nihil.

"Oh,kau sudah bangun? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, akhirnya ada juga sesuatu di ruangan ini yang terasa familiar. Seketika tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika dia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa di rumahnya satu-satunya laki-laki adalah ayahnya dan ayahnya tentu memiliki suara yang jauh berbeda dengan suara yang baru saja dia dengar sekalipun suara itu terdengar familiar. Dan seketika itu juga, dia menoleh kearah dimana sumber suara itu terdengar, manik lavendernya membesar ketika menemukan seorang lelaki mengenakan kaos hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya, tangannya terulur menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke atau mengambil segelas air putih yang disodorkan Sasuke untuknya, gadis itu justru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke memutar manik hitamnya bosan mendapati gadis itu sedari tadi hanya melongo menatapnya. Setelah meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang sebelumnya ada digenggamannya, ia kemudian duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Semalam kau mabuk, aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Jadi, aku membawamu ke Apartemen ku."

Seketika manik lavender gadis itu membesar lagi, perlahan-lahan rona merah mulai tampak di kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen seiring dengan potongan-potongan memori semalam yang secara bersamaan muncul saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, seketika raut bingung dan merasa bersalah tercetak jelas di parasnya yang ayu.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena begitu merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dalam hati dia merutuki kecerobohannya. Sasuke mengerenyit,bagaimana bisa gadis ini bisa tampak sepolos ini setelah semalam dia terlihat sangat menggoda? Gadis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tampak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang ditemuinya semalam, benar-benar seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Sasuke mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya, gadis itu mendongak kemudian menatap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan bersalah. Merasa bosan, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah mengulangi pertanyaanku 3 kali. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sudah membantumu?"

Gadis itu hendak menggeleng ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berkedut nyerit, hangover memang tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan kemudian berlalu menuju kotak obat untuk mengambil beberapa aspirin untuk gadis itu, dalam hatinya Sasuke sungguh bertanya-tanya kemana perginya gadis 'seksi' semalam?

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"I-iya, terima kasih ya. Um anu, itu..aku Hinata Hyuuga. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ternyata lebih mudah mengetahui nama gadis ini saat dia normal begini ketimbang saat diamabuk.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke menjawab datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian hening menyelimuti. Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di ruang tengah, Sasuke menonton acara televisi paginya dengan tenang dan gadis itu—Hinata tampak sangat tidak nyaman duduk berdua dengan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya pagi itu, walaupun secara teknis seharusnya dia sudah mengenalnya dari semalam. Sasuke melirik gadis disebelahnya sebentar, kemudian kembali menekuni acara televisi kesukaannya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah acara ini selesai. Kau bisa mandi dulu atau sarapan, aku tadi membuatkanmu nasi goreng."

Hinata bersemu merah, ternyata Sasuke cukup peka untuk menyadari ketidak-nyamannya. Tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, Hinata kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Ambil saja di dalam lemari."

Sasuke berseru tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar televisi, well pertandingan baseball tim favoritnya ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, sementara Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu bell pintu Apartemen Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke sengaja mengabaikannya karena pertandingan baseball yang ditontonnya sedang dalam fase 'seru-serunya' , tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika sang idola lapangan sedang berlari mengejar bola yang tak kunjung mendarat, seketika layar televisi beralih kepada sang lawan yang sibuk memutari lapangan, adegan selanjutnya adalah perpindahan antara idola lapangan yang tengah melemparkan bola menuju salah satu rekannya di salah satu sisi lapangan dan sang lawan yang sedikit lagi telah sampai di pos terakhirnya di sisi lapangan, dan gelap. Kini layar televisi yang sebelumnya menampilkan acara baseball kesukaannya berganti dengan layar gelap serta pantulan dirinya.

Shit!

Sasuke menggeram pelan kemudian dengan emosi yang memuncak di ubun-ubun menoleh kearah belakang dan tepat saat itu juga ia menemukan gadis manis yang semalam minum dengannya berdiri di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum simpul di parasnya.

"Kau tau? Mungkin tadi adalah saat-saat bersejarah yang seharusnya aku tonton. Ck!"

Gadis manis itu dengan santai duduk disebelah Sasuke kemudian meletakkan remote televisi Sasuke di atas meja kecil disebelah sofa.

"Kau perlu mengganti password Apartemenmu kalau begitu."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, sementara Sasuke menggerutu kemudian mengambil remote televisi dan kembali menyalakannya, dan ia semakin kesal ketika tidak mendapati acara kesukaannya tayang di televisi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk membayar hutang vodka mu ,maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengikhlaskannya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Sasuke menatap gadis manis itu dengan sebal, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengganggu aktivitas belanja gadis itu, bahkan mengkritik kebiasan buruknya menghabiskan uang jutaan dollar dalam semalam hanya untuk berbelanja saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini melakukan hal sejahat ini kepadanya?

"Apa acara baseballnya sudah selesai? Aku sudah selesai mandi, kalau boleh aku mau pulang sen-eh?"

Hinata berhenti berkata saat gadis manis disebelah Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyimpannya disaku celananya.

"Kau mau pulang sendiri dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memakai bajuku dulu? Kau mau diperkosa dijalan?"

Hinata bersemu merah lagi, dia memang masih memakai bajunya, setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik tidak merepotkan lelaki dihadapannya ini lagi dengan meminjam pakaiannya, sudah syukur dia tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja di Bar semalam, apalagi setelah melihat gadis manis yang terlihat sanga takrab dengan Sasuke, gadis itu pasti pacarnya, pacarnya tentu akan salah paham dengannya nanti.

"Ambil jaketku di dalam lemari lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, berbalik menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil jaket, sementara Sasuke menunggunya di depan pintu Apartemen Sasuke. Setelah Hinata memakai jaketnya, Sasuke dengan segera mengajak Hinata turun ke lantai dasar Apartemennya, tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan manis. Di dalam mobil, Hinata hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalan dihadapannya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat gadis manis yang tadi duduk disebelah Sasuke, Sasuke pergi tanpa repot-repot menjelaskan siapa dirinya kepada gadis manis tadi, apa jangan-jangan sebelum ia muncul mereka sudah bertengkar karena dirinya? Seketika Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sasuke menatap Hinata dari pantulan kaca spion mobilnya, alisnya mengerenyit melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata. Oke, apalagi sekarang?

"Kau masih merasa pusing?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget kala Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak kok. Anu..apa kau dan pacarmu tadi bertengkar karena aku? Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku bisa menjelaskannya kepada pacarmu kalau kau mau."

Hah?

Sasuke seketika tertawa pelan menanggapi barisan lesikon yang baru saja lolos dari bibir Hinata. Pacarnya? Siapa? Gadis manis tadi? Sakura? Tentu saja tidak, Sakura sebelumnya adalah pacar sahabatnya, setelah mereka bertengkar hebat karena sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya kepada keduanya perihal alasan mereka berpisah, itu privasi itu jelas bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya, lagipula apa pedulinya? Toh, mereka masih berteman baik sampai detik ini juga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia hanya temanku."

Tidak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah Hinata dengan seksama, seperti yang ia duga, Hinata pasti golongan orang berada, dilihat dari skinny dress yang ia pakai dan juga rumah mewah yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sasuke sedikit kaget saat Hinata dengan senyum manisnya menyodorkan jaket yang tadi ia pinjam dari Sasuke lewat jendela mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya kembali ke Apartemennya.

"Jadi siapa gadis tadi?"

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memunggunginya, Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sasuke berujar cuek kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dengan santai Sasuke kembali meneguk air mineralnya sambil berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan Sakura mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku tidak perlu tahu?"

Sakura meninggikan suaranya, berharap lelaki bermanik gelap di depannya ini sadar bahwa ada nada marah dalam pertanyannya.

"Karena dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lagipula kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Sakura tercekat. Sasuke benar, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, Sakura benci mengakuinya. Sakura benci mengakui bahwa segala sesuatu tentang lelaki di depannya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Sakura benci mengakui bahwa tidak seharusnya dia ada di Apartemen lelaki di depannya ini sepagi ini. Sakura benci mengakui bahwa alasannya berpisah dengan pacarnya adalah lelaki di depannya ini. Sakura benci mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukai lelaki di depannya ini lebih dari apapun. Dan, Sakura benci mengakui bahwa lelaki di depannya ini— Sasuke Uchiha, sama sekali tidak menaruh hati kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Blam!

Sakura segera mengambil tas dan juga jaketnya kemudian membanting pintu Apartemen Sasuke dengan keras sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari Apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kepergian Sakura, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengejar Sakura, ia beranggapan bahwa semua gadis memang seperti itu, selalu melakukan semua hal semaunya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak pernah berniat serius kepada semua gadis-gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, sejak semalam ia memang tidak bisa tidur, pikirnya terus menimbang-nimbang, antara segera meniduri Hinata atau membiarkan gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Itu adalah pilihan yang sulit, tentu saja.

Drrt!

Drrt!

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu bergetar dibalik punggungnnya. Ah, pasti Sakura yang meneleponnya, mungkin ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi. Tangan kanannya terulur mencoba meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dibalik punggungnya. Sasuke mengerenyit menatap ponselnya yang kini berubah warna menjadi putih. Putih?

Shit!

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mengecek siapa yang menelepon ke ponsel berwarna putih yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya.

'Dad is calling'

Double shit!

Seketika Sasuke me-reject panggilan itu dan seketika itu pula ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ponsel ini pasti milik Hinata, dengan segera Sasuke mencari ponselnya disaku celananya dan nihil. Jangan-jangan ponselnya tertukar dengan ponsel Hinata. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Segitunya-kah mereka berjodoh?

.

.

.

.

.

Halo. Sebelumnya FF ini sudah pubilsh dengan karakter yg berbeda dan judul yg sama tapi akhirnya daku memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan karakter naruto. Ya ampun formal banget ya haha, maklum setelah sekian lama baru balik nulis lagi haha. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya! RnR please?

d=(´▽｀)=b


	2. Chapter 2 : Here Comes Trouble

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 2 : Here Comes Trouble**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kau bilang apa?"

Suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf sesaat setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe setelah insiden dua hari yang lalu.

"M-maafkan aku Sasuke-san. Aku p-punya alasan sendiri. A-aku sungguh minta maaf."

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap sepasang iris obsidian yang tengah menatapnya seolah tidak percaya. Tidak lama kemudian hening mendominasi diantara keduanya, mereka memilih sibuk dengan praduganya masing-masing. Hinata dengan takut-takut melirik pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu, dia berdehem sekali—maksudnya untuk mencairkan suasana, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas pendek.

"Jadi?"

Hinata mendongak tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan leksikonnya. Jadi? Apa maksudnya dengan jadi? Hinata seketika menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas pendek.

"Hyuuga, kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

Sasuke sengaja menekanka kalimat 'mempermainkan'. Jujur saja, sekalipun Sasuke sering terlibat beberapa skandal dengan wanita, baru kali ini dia berada diposisi sesulit ini. Dan semua ini karena gadis yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya. Itu saja sebagai kenalan, bukan sebuah hubungan khusus atau semacamnya.

"B-bukan begitu Sasuke-san. Tolong sekali ini saja."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-san, aku mo—"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri, sejurus kemudian Hinata mengikutinya. Dua hari yang lalu Ayah Hinata menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan putra bungsu Sabaku yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata. Sekalipun Hinata selalu menuruti apapun yang keluarganya inginkan, tetapi ayolah. Ini jaman apa sampai pernikahan saja harus ditentukan oleh para tetua? Dan Hinata terpaksa berbohong kepada Ayahnya kalau dia sudah mempunyai pacar—bahkan mengultimatum Ayahnya jika Ayahnya nekat menikahkannya dengan putra bungsu Sabaku, dia akan kabur dengan pacarnya—yang padahal dia tidak punya. Jangankan pacar, teman lelaki saja dia tidak punya.

"S-sasuke-san. Aku tidak tau harus minta tolong kepada siapa lagi. T-tolong pura-puralah jadi pacarku Sasuke-san. S-sebentar saja."

Sasuke lantas menatap Hinata, sejurus kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata. Hinata terkesiap saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mensejajarkan parasnya dengan Hinata. Semburat kemerahan seketika memenuhi kedua pipi Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke berbisik tepat dihadapan Hinata, ada jeda sebentar, kemudian Sasuke kembali meneruskan barisan leksikonnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Tertarik."

Sasuke lantas berlalu melewati Hinata dengan santai. Lagipula laki-laki di dunia ini kan banyak sekali. Kenapa Sasuke harus repot-repot membantu Hinata yang bahkan tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun untuknya. Sasuke menyeringgai tipis ketika membuka pintu mobil yang terparkir manis di depan cafe.

* * *

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Masa bodoh dengan si Hyuuga itu, itu masalahnya bukan masalah Sasuke. Manik legam Sasuke menyipit ketika atensinya menangkap sesosok orang yang dia kenal tengah berdiri di depan Apartemennya. Setelah sosok itu menoleh, Sasuke mendapati wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak sangat cantik tersenyum simpul disana.

"...Kaa-san?"

Suara sasuke bergetar. Ia memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan sanak saudaranya, terutama orang tuanya karena satu dan dua hal lainnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mikoto menyapa Sasuke ramah dengan seulas senyum manis yang belum pudar dari parasnya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, Sasuke justru merasa aneh. Ini hal yang tidak biasa, tentu saja. Tidak setiap hari Ibunya menghubungi Sasuke apalagi sampai bersedia repot-repot datang ke Apartemen Sasuke. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kaa-san membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo kita makan di dalam."

Mikoto menunjukkan bekal makanan kepada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membimbing Ibunya menuju Apartemennya.

* * *

Hinata masih terdiam di cafe. Paras cantiknya memerah sementara air mata sudah menggenang di sepasang manik lavendernya yang cantik. Baru kali ini rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis karena kesal. Dia kesal karena dia masih saja tidak berguna, sekalipun ini untuk masa depannya sendiri, dia masih tidak berdaya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui perjodohannya dengan putra bungsu Sabaku.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba menenangkan diri disana, Hinata akhirnya bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Gadis bersurai indigo ini berjalan dengan menunduk disepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte bus. Semua orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang modis dan bersedia menghambur-hamburkan uang karena orang tuanya yang sangat kaya, nyatanya Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sederhana. Dia tidak terpaku dengan kekayaan orang tuanya, dia bahkan menolak saat Ayahnya hendak memberinya sebuah mobil mewah dan pekerjaan yang bagus di perusahaan Ayahnya. Mendiang ibunya pernah bilang bahwa semua hal yang di dunia sifatnya adalah sementara, tidak mungkin kekal untuk kita miliki. Justru itu, Hinata ingin memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Hinata lantas menghela nafas pendek. Hinata tahu betul kalau bukan tanpa alasan Ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan putra bungsu Sabaku. Itu pernikahan politik, tentu saja. Hinata hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa Ayahnya melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Menurutnya, sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat sakral yang hanya bisa kamu lakukan dengan orang yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama denganmu. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu akhirnya sampai di halte bus. Dia duduk sembari memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya, jemarinya terulur meraih ponselnya yang dia simpan di dalam tas selempangnya. Manik lavendernya menatap layar ponselnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Sasuke. Ah, harapan satu-satunya untuk dapat terlepas dari perjodohan itu sudah sirna. Seketika Hinata membenturkan kepalanya pada tiang halte yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat dia bersandar. Haruskah dia memaki Sasuke—harapan terakhirnya karena menolak untuk membantunya? Lagipula apa susahnya berpura-pura sebagai pacarnya sehari saja? Toh itu juga sama sekali tidak merugikannya? Padahal dia sangat baik saat menolongnya dulu.

Tring!

Hinata tersentak saat ponselnya berdenting, dan jantungnya nyaris copot saat dia melihat layar ponselnya dengan seksama.

New message from U. Sasuke.

Buru-buru Hinata membuka pesan dari Sasuke. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena sedikit bingung dengan maksud isi pesan Sasuke, 'Kau mabuk, Hyuuga?', Hinata membaca pesan itu dalam hati. Dan seketika itu pula Hinata merasa pening, perasaannya campur aduk, ingin rasanya mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat membaca pesan yang secara tidak sengaja dia kirimkan kepada Sasuke. Serius. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Hinata ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

* * *

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Kau menyukai makanannya?"

Mulut Sasuke berhenti mengunyah, sedetik kemudian manik legamnya menatap Mikoto dengan intens. Walaupun Sasuke dulu sangat dekat dengan Mikoto, tetapi sulit sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti maksud Mikoto. Tangannya yang seputih porselen meraih sebuah sapu tangan disaku celananya lantas mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak memasukkan racun dalam makananku"

Sasuke berujar datar. Makananya enak—seperti biasa, Sasuke sengaja tidak merespon pertanyaan Mikoto. Jujur saja, ia bahkan sudah muak dengan semua basa-basinya. Manik legamnya masih menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan intens. Sasuke meletakkan sapu tangannya di meja makan dan tangan yang lain meraih segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya.

"Katakan saja. Apa mau mu, Kaa-san?

Mikoto menaruh sumpitnya. Bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstick berwarna nude pink itu meretas senyum simpul untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jemari lentiknya yang terawat menumpu dagu runcingnya. Walaupun sudah berumur tetapi Mikoto sungguh masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau dan Sai-kun sangat mirip. Kalian berdua bahkan sama-sama tidak suka basa-basi,"

Sasuke masih tidak berekspresi apapun, sementara Mikoto tertawa kecil sebelum meneruskan deretan leksikonnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayahmu sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan yang sehat, dia pasti akan segera memilih pewaris perusahaan."

Sasuke menyeringgai tipis. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu sudah tahu benar kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. Semuanya jadi tampak sangat beralasan.

"Aku bahkan tidak kaget dengan beritamu."

"Kalau begitu, tolong menyerahlah Sasuke-kun. Itachi pasti tidak akan ambil bagian di perusahaan karena dia tidak menyukainya. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Mikoto tersenyum lagi. Sasuke tahu kalau wanita dihadapannya ini sangat tamak dan serakah. Dia bahkan rela menikahi Presdir Fugaku-Ayahnya hanya untuk menikamti hartanya. Sasuke tahu itu. Selama ini ia hanya diam, membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Dan setelah semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini melakukan semua hal semaunya. Sasuke tertawa, seolah semua yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ibunya adalah sebuah lelucon opera sabun.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Sai. Bagaimana bisa, dia lahir dari rahim orang sepertimu? Ah! Sai bahkan tidak tahu kau yang seperti ini. Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku yakin kau masih ingat dimana pintu keluarnya."

Sasuke tertawa lagi. Mikoto menatap Sasuke datar , sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengambil tas hitam chanel miliknya. Mikoto berdiri kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Mikoto terlalu menyepelekan Sasuke. Anak itu selalu menyulitkannya sedari dulu. Seulas senyum masih belum pudar dari paras ayunya tetapi tangan kirinya tergenggam kuat seiring dengan langkahnya keluar dari Apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang tempat bekal beserta makanan yang masih tersisa sangat banyak itu ke tempat sampah tanpa perlu repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Mikoto kalau dia mengetahui perilakunya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada sofa di depan televisi. Dia bersiap untuk menyalakan televisi ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

From : H. Hinata

Apa susahnya berpura-pura sebagai pacarku sehari saja? Toh itu juga sama sekali tidak merugikanmu kan? Terima kasih karena kau baru saja menghancurkan hidupku.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis-gadis jaman sekarang ini apa sih tontonannya di televisi? Drama sekali. Jemari lentiknya lantas menekan beberapa huruf untuk membalas pesan Hinata. Manik legam Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. Kalau saja si Hyuuga ini tidak se-drama ini, pasti sekarang pasti Sasuke sudah mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan.

Tring!

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah pesan balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

From : H. Hinata

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Dan Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Sasuke mendengus, jemarinya sudah siap untuk menlakukan serangan balik, tetapi detik berikutnya dia menghapus lagi deretan leksikon yang sudah dia ketik dengan semangat sarkasme yang sangat tinggi. Tunggu. Kenapa dia melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti itu? Memang berapa umur mereka sekarang? Dan ponsel Sasuke berakhir dengan tergeletak begitu saja di sofa sementara Hinata sibuk mencemooh dirinya diseberang sana.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke melangkah menuju ruangannya sembari para pegawainya membanjirinya dengan sapaan selamat pagi di sepanjang jalan dari depan pintu kantor menuju ruangannya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa tidak menjawab sapaan itu. Bisa dibayangkan kalau Sasuke melakukannya? Ia pasti sudah dehidrasi parah saat sampai di ruangannya. Lagipula kenapa semua orang harus menyapanya? Padahal mereka bahkan tidak berpapasan dijalan.

"Apa jadwal hari ini, Ino-san?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada sekretarisnya sembari duduk dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja kerjanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini posisi Presdir kosong dan perwakilan dewan memilih Sasuke dan Sai untuk memimpin perusahaan ini bersama-sama untuk sementara. Sasuke segera memulai pekerjaannya sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah disusun oleh sekretarisnya hari ini.

Hinata berjalan lemas menuju lift kantor tempat dimana dia bekerja. Semalaman dia tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan tindakannya yang teramat sangat tidak sopan kepada Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kebiasaan buruknya mengetik apa yang sedang dipikirkannya kembali kambuh setelah sekian lama? Hinata menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat sembari menghela nafas pendek. Dia harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Manik lavender bertemu lagi dengan manik obsidian setelah sekian kali bertemu. Keduanya terkesiap dengan rasa kaget yang sama.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke-san?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him, Senang rasanya kalau FF super absurd ini dapat diterima oleh kalian. Jujur aja saya agak bingung menentukan plot ceritanya dan akhirnya plot ceritanya jadi terlalu familiar begini ︶︿︶

But still, jangan lupa RnR ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ╰(*´︶`*)╯


	3. Chapter 3 : Insecurity

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 3 : Insecurity**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Manik lavender bertemu lagi dengan manik obsidian setelah sekian kali bertemu. Keduanya terkesiap dengan rasa kaget yang sama.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke _-san?_ "

Keduanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, sementara beberapa orang yang ada didalam lift merasa heran. Yang pertama kali menyudahi acara saling menatap itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ponsel hitam yang sebelumnya pernah mampir ditangan Hinata.

"Ino- _san_ , tutup pintu liftnya."

Ino terkesiap ketika suara Sasuke yang kelewat datar itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Sejurus kemudian Ino menekan tombol tutup di panel yang berada disisi kanan lift.

"T-tunggu!"

Hinata dengan segera memencet tombol buka di panel yang berada di luar lift. Pintu lift yang belum tertutup sempurna sekarang perlahan terbuka.

"Ino _-san_ , tutup pintu liftnya."

Sasuke berujar datar, manik legamnya masih menatap ponsel pintarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ino menekan tombol tutup.

"Aku bilang tunggu!"

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata menekan tombol buka. Pintu lift yang belum tertutup sempurna akhirnya kembali terbuka dengan perlahan. Kejadian ini berlangsung selama beberapa kali. Hinata sedikit kesal, memangnya kenapa harus buru-buru ditutup, lift itu bahkan belum penuh betul. Sasuke menyerah mempertahankan sikapnya, manik legamnya sekali lagi menatap manik lavender diseberang sana. Mau apa lagi si Hyuuga ini? Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal, dia melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki lift sampai akhirnya suara Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya .

"Maaf, kami sedang sangat tergesa-gesa. Kami mohon pengertiannya, anda bisa menaiki lift sesudah kami. Terima kasih."

Ino tersenyum simpul, sementara Hinata merasa canggung. Ini bukanlah kesalahannya, tetapi mengapa dia yang merasa tidak enak? Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"A-ah, saya yang harusnya minta maaf, Ino- _san_. Silakan duluan."

Ino masih tersenyum kemudian menekan tombol tutup, sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringgai tipis disana. Dan seketika Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata mengumpat.

Sialan!

* * *

Sasuke sudah selesai memimpin meeting paginya dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu lantas mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain. Secara magis, atensinya beralih pada ponsel hitam yang tergeletak manis diatas meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Kenapa si Hyuuga itu ada disini? Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu saat Hinata memanggil nama Ino. Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

"Ino- _san_ ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menoleh, membuat surai pirang yang dia ikat ekor kuda itu berayun. Manik biru cantiknya menatap Sasuke. Ino adalah sekretaris kepercayaan Presdir Fugaku, walaupun dia masih muda tetapi kemampuannya sangat mumpuni untuk menjabat sebagai sekretaris namun tetap saja banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia menggunakan wajah cantiknya agar bisa mendapatkan jabatannya sekarang.

"Ya, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke hendak menayakan perihal bagaimana bisa Ino mengenal Hinata, tetapi karena gengsi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tingkah bosnya hari ini terasa begitu aneh semenjak kejadian di lift tadi. Sasuke yang ada diingatannya adalah Sasuke yang cuek, dan sangat mementingkan pekerjaan ketika dia berada di kantor, sementara Sasuke yang ada diingatannya adalah Sasuke yang tadi pagi bertingkah kekanakan saat bertemu seorang gadis di lift. Apakah dia punya sebuah hubungan dengan Hinata? Ino buru-buru mengeyahkan pemikiran itu. Mana mungkin Hinata punya hubungan dengan Sasuke? Gadis itu tampak sangat biasa, tidak mungkin Sasuke mau meluangkan waktunya untuk gadis biasa seperti itu sementara gadis disekelilingnya begitu cantik—seperti Sakura misalnya.

* * *

Tadi pagi langit tampak begitu sendu dan gelap, pantas kalau sore hari ini akhirnya rintik-rintik hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya mengguyur kota Tokyo. Hinata hendak mengakhiri pekerjaannya ketika salah satu rekan kerjanya meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya lembur sampai malam. Hinata memang tidak pandai untuk berkata tidak, maka dari itu Hinata begitu kecewa dengan nasibnya ketika disaat dia yang memerlukan sebuah pertolongan, tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya. Hinata menghela nafas pendek. Sudahlah, dia harus menerima apapun keputusan Ayahnya.

"Hinata! Pesankan pizza dong. Haaah! Bagaimana bisa penyihir jahat itu meninggalkan begitu banyak pekerjaannya untukku?"

Gadis bercepol dua mendengus, menyalahkan atasannya berkali-kali karena sifatnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Hinata tertawa kecil saat melihat teman satu divisinya itu masih menebar sumpah serapah kepada atasannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal atasan, kenapa Sasuke ada disini? Dia satu lift dengan Ino yang notabenya adalah sekretaris Pres—tunggu sebentar.

"Ten-ten, bukankah ini perusahaan milik Uchiha?"

"Hinata kau kena amnesia? Kita bahkan sudah bekerja selama 6 bulan disini dan kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang?"

Seketika Hinata menegang dan di detik berikutnya dia mengacak surai indigonya asal. Bagaimana bisa dia mabuk bahkan muntah dihadapan Sasuke? Dan lebih parahnya dia mengolok Sasuke dengan kata 'bodoh'. Hinata memenjamkan matanya frustasi. Setelah dia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk memilih jodohnya, haruskah dia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bekerja? Ya Tuhan! Meminta maaf kepada Sasuke saat tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal dirinya saja sulit apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah bosnya?

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ten-ten seketika cemas karena melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba lemas. Dia mengira Hinata pasti sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Astaga! Teman macam apa yang menyuruh temannya untuk menemaninya lembur sementara temannya sedang sakit?

"Hinata kau pulang saja, istirahatlah."

* * *

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya pelan ketika dia melewati depan kantornya. Lagi-lagi manik legamnya mendapati Hinata Hyuuga berdiri menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Gadis bersurai indigo itu bersiap menggunakan tasnya sebagai payung namun ketika kakinya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor seketika itu pula dia kembali ke dalam kantornya. Perempuan dan tas brandednya sebagai sekutunya sementara hujan adalah musuhnya, mana ada perempuan yang tega membuat tas brandednya berakhir di tempat sampah karena kulitnya yang mengelupas? Sasuke menghela nafas pendek lantas melajukan mobilnya melewati kantornya.

Beep!

Hinata terkesiap, suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil Lamborghini hitam didepan kantor. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, barangkali ada orang lain disekitarnya ternyata nihil, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ada disana.

"Hyuuga, masuk."

Sasuke berseru setelah membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilakan Hinata untuk memasukinya. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang sudah meninggalkan area kantornya menuju Apartemennya, tahu-tahu ia menemukan dirinya berputar arah dan kembali menuju kantornya dimana ada Hyuuga Hinata disana.

"T-tidak usah."

Hinata menolak, dalam hatinya dia tengah berteriak horor saat manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke tiba-tiba disana menawarinya tumpangan.

"Aku dengar kau baru kerja 6 bulan di perusahaanku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menggantikan posisimu dengan anak magang di divisimu."

Seketika Hinata mendekati mobil Sasuke, setelah duduk dengan benar dia menutup pintu mobilnya, sementara Sasuke menyeringgai tipis.

"Baiklah aku akan duduk disini dengan tenang. Kau t-tidak perlu memecatku, Sasuke- _sama_."

Suara Hinata mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke masih mengerenyitkan dahinya saat Hinata menambahkan suffix - _sama_ dibelakang namanya. Ohoo rupanya Hinata sudah tahu benar dimana posisinya sekarang.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung, Sasuke fokus pada jalanan didepannya sementara Hinata sedang menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum semuanya terasa semakin sulit, Hinata ingin meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"M-maafkan aku, Sasuke- _sama_."

"Bukankah kau terlalu sopan, Hyuuga? Meminta maaf,bahkan menambahkan suffix - _sama_ kepada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, hm?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata melalui sudut matanya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam lantas kembali mengulangi kalimatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bukan tipe pendendam atau semacamnya, walaupun Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku gadis disampingnya ini, tentu saja dia sudah memaafkannya. Lagipula tiga kata baka tidak akan membuatnya benar-benar bodoh, bukan?

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu berbalik menuju gerbang rumahnya, manik lavendernya mendapati Hiashi Hyuuga—Ayahnya berdiri di teras rumah, menatapnya. Hinata lantas buru-buru berbalik menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Hyuu—"

"S-sayang! Besok aku akan menunggumu di Bioskop ya."

Bioskop?

"Hyuuga, Apa yang kau—"

"Jangan terlambat ya. K-kau kan sangat sibuk, jarang-jarang kita bisa k-kencan kan?"

Kencan? Apa lagi ini? Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan bingung, sejurus kemudian Hinata mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk melihat ke arah teras rumahnya dan ketika Sasuke menoleh Hiashi sudah ada disamping mereka.

"Kau pacar Hinata? Masuklah dulu."

* * *

"Jadi sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

Hiashi bertanya, atensinya hanya tertuju kepada Sasuke yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Kalau di Jepang ada lomba Ayah protektif pasti Hiashi sudah memenangkannya. Bahkan untuk beberapa periode berturut-turut.

"T-tiga."

Itu suara Hinata. Dia berbohong. Tentu saja. Gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sebenarnya dia ingin menyerah saja kepada Hiashi tetapi entah kenapa perasaan ingin bertahan itu muncul begitu saja, sementara Sasuke bisa saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan pergi dari sana dengan tenang. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia menemukan dirinya justru mengikuti apa yang Hinata inginkan.

"T-tiga tahun, _Tou-san_."

Hinata mengkoreksi kalimatnya. Ia berharap sekali kalau Ayahnya akan memercayainya dan menyudahi acara perjodohannya dengan putra bungsu Sabaku yang selalu dibanggakan Ayahnya dihadapannya setiap hari.

"Aku yakin Uchiha _-san_ punya mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan?"

Hinata merasa gugup, jemarinya memerah karena sedari tadi meremas ujung rok pendeknya. Manik lavendernya mengamati raut wajah pemuda disampingnya. Sedari tadi Sasuke sangat tenang, raut wajahnya bahkan sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"Aku juga yakin bahwa Hyuuga- _san_ mempunyai indera pendengaran yang baik untuk mendengar apa yang baru saja putri anda katakan."

Glek!

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri, dalam hati dia senantiasa berdoa agar Sasuke mau bersikap manis didepan Ayahnya. Kalau begini boro-boro Ayahnya akan memberikan restu kepada keduanya, Ayahnya mungkin akan langsung mengusir Sasuke. Dan gagal sudah rencananya untuk menyelamatkan masa depannya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau putriku akan menikah dengan putra bungsu Sabaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hinata saat pertemuan mereka di sebuah cafe. Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa merestui kalian berdua. Jadi, Uchiha- _san_ tolong jauhi putri-"

"Ayah aku hamil."

Sasuke dan Hiashi seketika menatap Hinata dengan tatapan usng sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba saja dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal, sudah untung Sasuke mau membantunya untuk berbohong dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Hinata bilang hamil? Sinting!

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan manik legamnya beberapa kali, kemudian berusaha duduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri ditulang pipinya, jemarinya perlahan menyentuh tulang pipinya yang tampak membiru. Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum. Belum sempat Sasuke mendapatkan ingatannya dengan jelas, sepasang tangan seputih porselen meraih punggung dan bahunya. Harum vanila menguar pada indera penciuman Sasuke sesaat setelah seseorang membantunya untuk duduk dan memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , kau t-tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke tahu betul suara siapa ini, kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati Hyuuga Hinata berdiri disebelahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian potongan ingatannya soal semalam kembali. Sasuke lantas berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata dari tubuhnya. Semalam, sepupu Hinata memukulnya sesaat setelah mendengar bahwa Hinata hamil. Semalam adalah pertama kalinya rumah Hinata gaduh. Benar-benar gaduh.

"Pulanglah, Hyuuga. Aku tidak sedang mood melihatmu."

Hinata tidak kaget ketika mendengar Sasuke menyuruhnya pulang—tentu saja. Hinata mengemasi barangnya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ aku benar-benar minta maaf u-untuk yang semalam. Aku juga s-sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur untuk sarapan. A-aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Setelah menunduk dalam-dalam, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar Apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke medesis sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapurnya. Baru saja memakai sandal, Hinata sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya lagi. Apalagi sekarang?

"S-sasuke- _sama_. Ada A-ayahmu diluar. B-bagaimana ini?"

Hinata berujar heboh, sementara manik legam Sasuke membulat sempurna. Untuk apa Ayahnya sepagi ini sudah berada di Apartemennya? Akhir-akhir ini rasanya satu persatu keluarganya mendadak menjadi rajin berkunjung ke Apartemennya. Sasuke buru-buru menyuruh Hinata untuk sembunyi. Dihadapan Mikoto mungkin Sasuke bisa berbuat semaunya, tetapi Sasuke sangat menghormati Ayahnya dan akan sangat tidak sopan kalau Ayahnya mengetahui ada seorang gadis sepagi ini di Apartemen seorang pemuda lajang—terlebih lagi pemuda lajang itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Sembunyi di kamar mandi—ah tidak, kau masuk saja di lemari."

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menuntunnya menuju Lemari besar yang berada di kamarnya.

"Diam disitu kalau kau masih mau jabatanmu Hyuuga."

Hinata mengangguk lantas masuk kedalam lemari sembari memeluk tasnya. Dengan tergesa Sasuke berlari menuju pintu Apartemennya sembari menyingkirkan sepatu heels Hinata yang masih tergeletak manis di depan pintu Apartemennya.

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu Apartemennya. Fugaku berdiri disana dengan raut wajah sedikit pucat, Sasuke lantas mempersilakan Fugaku masuk. Fugaku memasuki Apatement Sasuke, kemudian duduk di sofa merah yang berada disana.

"Sudah lama sekali, Sasuke."

Fugaku membuka percakapan. Senyum tipis menghiasi parasnya yang pucat. Sasuke ingat betul kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Ayahnya, di mansion Uchiha dan diwarnai dengan teriakan. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, Sasuke dan Itachi memang tahu betul bagaimana sikap istri muda Ayahnya—Mikoto yang sebenarnya hanyalah perempuan tamak yang bersembunyi dibalik ucapan-ucapan cintanya kepada Fugaku. Keduanya memperingatkan Fugaku tentang itu semua, namun Fugaku lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Cinta memang buta. Tentu pepatah itu dibuat bukan tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana kabar _Tou-san_?"

Fugaku tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ada nada khawatir pada ucapannya rupanya. Sasuke tidak berubah, menurut Fugaku putra bungsunya itu sebenarnya sangat baik hati dan perhatian walaupun Sasuke selalu tampak tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Disini justru kau yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Kau berkelahi?"

"Umurku bukan sepuluh tahun lagi, _Tou-san_."

Seketika Pria paruh baya itu tertawa lagi. Sasuke benar, Sasuke sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Waktu berjalan terlampau cepat, kedua putranya dari mendiang istri pertamanya sudah menjadi dewasa. Fugaku jadi teringat saat pertama kali Sasuke memasuki sekolah dasar, Sasuke kecil sangat bersemangat untuk belajar agar bisa menyamai kemampuan kakaknya—Itachi. Keduanya tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Keluarga kecilnya dulu adalah hal terbaik kedua yang telah Tuhan berikan untuknya setelah mendiang istri pertamanya.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau atau Itachi akan menikah? Aku semakin tua saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkesiap ketika mendengar deretan leksikon yang baru saja Fugaku ucapkan. Jujur saja alasannya melajang sampai sekarang adalah traumanya kepada keluarganya. Fugaku menikah lagi dengan Mikoto setahun setelah kematian mendiang Ibunya, itu sedikit membuat Sasuke kecewa dan menyadari satu hal; hati manusia itu sangat mudah sekali berubah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat menanggapi pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Minggu depan adalah peringatan kematian Ibumu. Pulanglah Sasuke, aku juga sudah meminta Itachi untuk pulang."

"Aku tidak bisa, _Tou-san_."

Fugaku terkesiap mendengar penolakan Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pernah menganggap kediamannya sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi kembali ke rumah itu apapun dan bagaimanapun. Apakah ini karena keputusannya untuk menikahi Mikoto?

"Mikoto juga Ibumu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Kalau saja yang dihadapannya ini bukan Ayahnya, Sasuke pasti sudah membentaknya dan menganggapnya sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa wanita licik itu menjadi Ibunya? Kalau Mikoto adalah Ibunya yang benar-benar mencintai Ayahnya, dia tidak akan setamak itu. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasuke terasa nyeri. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka harus berselisih paham dengan Fugaku.

"Maafkan aku _Tou-san._ Aku sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Aku butuh istirahat."

Sasuke berujar pelan, manik legamnya menatap ujung jemari kakinya yang muncul dari balik sandal selopnya. Fugaku berdehem sekali lantas memilih untuk meninggalkan Apartemen Sasuke bersama asisten pribadinya yang dia minta untuk menunggunya diluar—Kabuto.

Fugaku akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kasihan kepada Ayahnya, berapa lama lagi Ayahnya akan membela Mikoto seperti itu? Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dihadapannya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi sepasang manik lavendernya. Dan ketika Sasuke mendekatinya hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, Hinata sudah memeluk pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Hinata menenggelamkan paras ayunya pada dada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata yang mendadak.

"Aku t-tidak tahu, kau begitu menderita."

Sasuke tercekat. Hinata mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Ayahnya. Hinata mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Tentu saja. Karena Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama dahulu saat mendiang Ibunya meninggalkannya. Sasuke berhenti memberontak, tangannya terulur mengusap pelan punggung Hinata. Seluruh teman-teman Sasuke mengetahui soal Ibunya yang meninggal dan Mikoto yang menggantikan posisi Ibunya—termasuk sahabatnya dan mantan pacar sahabatnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Tidak ada yang mencoba mengerti saat Sasuke tidak suka membicarakan Mikoto atau apapun itu soal Mikoto. Dan disini, gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu, menangis untuknya. Sasuke masih mengusap pelan punggung Hinata.

"Kau mau aku pura-pura sebagai pacarmu? Baiklah aku akan membantumu, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Shou disini, ada yang tanya soal gimana nasib ponsel mereka di chapter 1 hahaha maafkan Author yang aslinya lupa nggak menyisipkan adegan balikin ponsel /slap/. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah repot-repot follow dan favorite fiksi ini, terima kasih juga atas beberapa saran dan koreksiannya, Shou mencintaimu ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him! See ya in the next chapter yaa. Jangan lupa RnR!

ノ(・ω・)ノ


	4. Chapter 4 : Lets The Game Begin

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 4 : Lets The Game Begin**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kau mau aku pura-pura sebagai pacarmu? Baiklah aku akan membantumu, Hyuuga."

Kalimat Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Hinata masih berada di Apartemen Sasuke, jujur saja dia masih takut untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena kejadian semalam. Manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke yang tengah terlelap di ranjang besarnya. Sasuke yang biasanya tampak menyeramkan tampak sangat polos dan tenang ketika dia tidur. Hinata meretas senyum manisnya, dia sangat senang akhirnya Sasuke mau membantunya. Hinata berjanji akan menjadi pegawai teladan yang akan memajukan Uchiha Corporation menjadi perusahaan yang lebih maju lagi. Ah! Karena Sasuke mengabulkan permintaannya, Hinata akan masak sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti. Baiklah Hinata akan belanja dulu kalau begitu.

Baru saja Hinata membuka pintu Apartemen Sasuke, dia mendapati seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sasuke ada di dalam?"

Hinata seketika menganggukkan kepalanya, akhirnya dia mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa setiap kali Hinata hendak keluar dari Apartemen Sasuke selalu ada saja hal yang membuatnya masuk kembali?

"Aku baru melihatmu, kau siapanya Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu bertanya, manik legamnya menyipit saat dia mulai tersenyum ramah. Sasuke mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu?

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku rekan kerjanya Sasuke _-sama._ "

Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, membalas jabat tangan Hinata. Manik legamnya masih senantiasa menyipit.

"Sai Uchiha. Aku saudara Sasuke. Oh iya, dia kenapa? Aku dengar dari _Tou-san_ wajahnya lebam."

Sai bertanya sembari memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang ternyata memang lebam dibagian tulang pipinya. Luka lebam itu sudah Hinata bersihkan dan diberi obat suoaya bengkaknya mereda. Hinata sedang mencari-cari kalimat yang pas untuk disampaikan kepada Sai. Tidak mungkin kan dia bercerita kalau Sasuke dipukul oleh kakak sepupunya karena kelakuannya?

"I-itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku k-kesini dan melihatnya sudah seperti itu."

Hinata merasa gugup, dia selalu seperti itu saat sedang berbohong. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa semoga kebohongannya diampuni, bayangkan saja sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang sudah dia katakan dari kemarin?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampaikan pada Sasuke kalau hari ini aku datang berkunjung."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi membuat sepasang manik legamnya bertambah sipit. Hinata baru ingat ucapan Ayah Sasuke tadi pagi soal Ibu tiri Sasuke. Sai ini pasti adalah saudara tiri Sasuke. Hebat sekali, bagaimana bisa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke?

* * *

"Bagaimana makanannya?"

Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sesuai janji Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dia memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke. Maniknya menatap Sasuke dengan harapan Sasuke akan memuji masakannya. Walaupun Hinata jarang sekali berguna, tetapi dia sangat pandai memasak.

"Masih bisa dimakan."

Sasuke berujar sekenanya. Didalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa sih perempuan suka sekali bertanya soal bagaimana rasa masakannya? Sementara Hinata mendesis pelan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkomentar seperti itu soal masakannya?

"Oh iya, tadi Sai datang kesini."

Sumpit Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu mengerenyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa Sai kesini? Hubungan Sasuke dan Sai memang tidak serumit hubungan Sasuke dengan Fugaku ataupun Mikoto tetapi Sai jarang sekali menemuinya kecuali ada hal mendesak yang perlu dia diskusikan mengenai perusahaan yang sekarang mereka pimpin berdua.

"Aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

Sasuke meneruskan acara makan malamnya, jujur saja masakan Hinata ini sangat enak, senang rasanya bisa makan malam dirumah dengan masakan rumahan yang enak seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan malam seperti ini.

"A-anu, itu...tadi saat kau b-bilang bersedia jadi pacar bohonganku. Apa kau serius?"

Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuat mood Sasuke menjadi buruk atau Sasuke akan berubah pikiran. Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kemudian meminum segelas air putih yang sudah Hinata sediakan. Sasuke lantas menatap Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, aku h-hanya memastikan saja."

Suara Hinata mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke lantas beranjak dari meja makan menuju sofa merah yang berada di ruang tamu, dan Hinata tentu saja mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

"Pertama-tama, kemasi barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"S-soal itu, sepertinya a-akan lebih baik kalau aku pulang besok."

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sembil malam, tentu saja itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Apalagi setelah apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Kau mau tidur disini? Aku hanya punya satu ranjang, tentu saja aku tidak mau tidur di sofa atau lantai. Dan aku yakin kau juga tidak mau begitu. Aah, haruskah kita tidur seranjang, Hyuuga? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu seketika berdiri lantas mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan sangat tergesa. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata sudah siap dengan tasnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar Apartemen Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Bukankah kau b-bilang mau mengantarku p-pulang, Sasuke _-sama_?"

Decihan pelan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke merindukan sosok Hinata dimalam saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kemana perginya gadis manis nan seksi yang sangat menggoda itu? Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kikuk nan gagap. Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Hinata pasti belum pernah berciuman.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyusul Hinata. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menyetujui permohonan Hinata. Pemuda bermanik legam itu tentu saja sudah punya rencananya sendiri. Demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tentu saja. Apalagi?

* * *

Aroma berbagai macam alkohol beradu dengan aroma berbagai macam parfum menguar memenuhi indera penciuman pemuda bersurai pirang ketika dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dalam Bar yang sudah sering sekali dia kunjungi. Atensinya menyipit ketika akhirnya menemukan sosok yang selama ini dia cari. Dengan tergesa dia segera mendekat ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah terduduk lemas di sudut meja Bar nyaris tidak sdarkan diri.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, Kiba."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepas jaketnya, lantas dia pakaikan kepada gadis bersurai merah muda yang sekarang ada disebelahnya. Gadis itu terbangun dengan tingkat kesadaran yang rendah, jemari lentiknya menyentuh dahinya.

"Dia minum banyak sekali hari ini. Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang, Naruto "

Kiba—bartender di Bar itu memberikan saran kepada Naruto, jujur saja Kiba sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau ada wartawan yang melihat Sakura mabuk berat lantas menjadikan berita itu sebagai cover berita utama di surat kabar atau majalah-majalah mereka.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kiba."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, tangan krinya terulur meraih lengan Sakura. Dengan hati-hati Naruto memapah Sakura menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir manis di dekat Bar, sementara Sakura berkali-kali mencoba untuk memberontak dengan sedikit meracau. Naruto menatap mantan gadisnya itu dengan nanar, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah sampai semabuk ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Sakura sudah duduk sempurna di mobil Naruto, dengan cekatan Naruto memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura. Baru saja dia hendak berputar menuju sisi mobilnya yang lain, ponselnya berdering nyaring.

"Maafkan aku Manajer, aku tadi sedang terburu-buru. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini."

Naruto meretas senyum tipis. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang terkenal sangat ramah, sekalipun dia adalah seorang model papan atas, dia tidak serta merta menjadi sombong. Naruto yang sekarang tetaplah Naruto yang baik hati. Seperti sedia kala.

"Naruto- _kun_.."

Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sakura ketika mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya lirih. Setelah dirasa Sakura hanya mengigau, Naruto kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Iya. Aku sudah menemukan Sakura."

Naruto masih memjawab beberapa pertanyaan manajernya. Sebelumnya, Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang dari kantor agensinya ketika mereka sedang melakukan beberapa negosiasi. Hal itu tentu saja membua staff agensi khawatir karena ponsel Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia tidak membawa siapapun bersamanya. Sakura bukan model seperti Naruto, gadis bersurai merah muda itu rencananya akan didebutkan menjadi seorang aktris.

"Naruto...maafkan aku."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan mata cantiknya yang kini terlihat sangat sembab.

"Iya..baik. Sudah dulu ya, sampai besok."

Naruto mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Tangan kirinya terulur mengusap pucuk surai Sakura pelan. Sepersekian detik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura-chan? Sudahlah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu."

Sakura tahu kalau Naruto menutupi kesedihannya. Naruto selalu begitu. Sakura lantas merasa buruk, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat bersalah karena mempermainkan perasaan Naruto yang sangat tulus kepadanya. Manik emeraldnya mulai berair seiring dengan ingatan-ingatan saat kebersamaan mereka. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa. Padahal Sakura tahu betul bahwa selama ini Naruto selalu terluka. Sakura tahu betul kalau selama ini Naruto mencintainya secara sepihak.

"Naruto, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku merasa sangat bersa—"

Naruto mendengar gadis itu terkesiap sebelum dia akhirnya mengecup bibir gadis itu. Ciumannya kali ini tidak lama dan juga tidak dalam. Sebaliknya, ciuman itu sangat singkat, teramat singkat seperti sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan dengan tergesa. Naruto kembali tersenyum simpul sembari menatap paras cantik gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Kau tidak perlu merasa buruk. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita kan masih berteman."

Hidung Sakura lantas tiba-tiba terasa perih, manik emeraldnya terasa sangat panas bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh mencumbui pipinya yang kemerahan. Dan lagi-lagi pula Sakura merasa tidak pantas menerima perlakuan baik Naruto yang selama ini ditujukan kepadanya.

"Walaupun itu karena Sasuke?"

Seketika tangan Naruto berhenti mengusap pucuk surai Sakura. Karena Sasuke?

* * *

"Ehem."

Hiashi berdehem. Seperti dejavu kini Hiashi, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu di kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi masih senantiasa menatap pemuda bersurai legam dihadapannya dengan tatapan intens, sementara Hinata hanya dapat menatap keduanya secara bergantian sembari sesekali menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

"Saya mohon maaf karena kecerobohan Hinata. Dia hanya panik karena Hyuuga-san tidak merestui hubungan kami. Saya akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke berujar formal. Hinata cukup takjub dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke, mungkin setelah ini semua selesai, Hinata akan merekomendasikan Sasuke kepada produser kenalannya. Sasuke pasti akan menjadi aktor yang sangat terkenal karena kemampuan aktingnya.

"Hyuuga tidak pernah merubah keputusan yang sudah diputuskan, Uchiha- _san_."

"Kalau begitu saya akan tetap berusaha sampai membuat anda, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup anda merubah keputusan anda, Hyuuga _-san."_

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tidak lama kemudian Hiashi beranjak dari duduknya, pria bersurai panjang itu menatap keduanya sampai akhirnya berbalik tanpa sepatah katapun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di ruang tamu yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan bangau yang sangat indah itu. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Setidaknya malam ini Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot beradu fisik dengan sepupu Hinata.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja tanpa repot-repot membalas beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya disepanjang jalan. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan lift, sebelum Sasuke menekan tombol buka, Hinata sudah menekannya lebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _sama_."

Hinata menyapa Sasuke tanpa gagap, gadis bersurai indigo itu bahkan tersenyum manis sesaat setelah menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke seketika berdecih. Kemana Hinata yang sangat ceroboh dan gagap itu pergi? Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata mempunyai kepribadian ganda?

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, beberapa pegawai memutuskan untuk keluar agar Sasuke dapat masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Sasuke tentu saja memasuki lift itu dengan santai sementara Hinata masih tersenyun menatapnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar mengetuk gendang telinga Hinata. Hari ini bertekad menjadi pegawai teladan untuk Sasuke. Tentu saja. Hinata berhutang banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Hinata lantas menggeleng pelan.

"Silakan Sasuke - _sama_ duluan."

Sasuke menatap Hinata malas. Dalam hati Sasuke sudah menggerutu mengomentari perilaku Hinata, disisi lain dirinya mengamini perilaku Hinata. Bukankah memang seharusnya Hinata bersikap begitu kepadanya mengingat banyak hal yang tidak baik terjadi kepada Sasuke akhir-akhir ini? Seperti lebam pada tulang pipinya yang belum sirna sempurna itu misalnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke keluar dari lift lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Bukan apa-apa. Sasuke hanya tidak suka penolakan.

"E-eh? Anu, t-tidak perlu begi—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hyuuga."

Seketika Hinata menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk. Suasana di dalam lift terasa sangat aneh, beberapa pegawai yang mengetahui kejadian tempo hari di lift merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Setelah tempo hari tidak mau berada satu lift dengan Hinata kenapa hari ini justru Sasuke yang memaksa gadis bersurai indigo itu masuk? Sementara Hinata sibuk menatap Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Kau tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke berujar datar Belum sempat Hinata menyampaikan protesnya, pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar, hampir seluruh pegawai keluar dari lift membuat tubuh mungil Hinata nyaris terbawa arus kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Hinata mendongak, mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini dan manik lavendernya mendapati Sasuke masih berdiri disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Sejurus kemudian rona kemerahan bersemu dikedua pipi Hinata. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Seketika Hinata menggeleng. Tangannya masih terasa hangat, Hinata tidak tahu kalu laki-laki seperti Sasuke memiliki suhu badan yang begitu hangat. Suasana lift bertambah aneh dan canggung, disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Hinata menoleh, manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke meneruskan barisan leksikonnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, sebagai gantinya kau juga harus membantuku."

Ting!

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu lift yang terbuka, Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat lantas mencium lembut bibir kemerahan Hinata. Sepasang manik lavender Hinata membulat sempurna, saking kagetnya gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak dapat memberontak atau menghentikan perilaku Sasuke. Hinata terkesiap sesaat setelah Sasuke kembali memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Hinata tidak pernah berciuman dengan lawan jenis sebelumnya. Hinata bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hinata menoleh, wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang sama sepertinya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencananya. Dan ini adalah bagian dari rencananya. Sasuke lantas menoleh dan menemukan Mikoto sudah berdiri didepan lift. Sasuke menyeringgai tipis.

"Ah, Selamat pagi. _Kaa-san._ "

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo Readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him yang sudah sampai di chapter 4 cihiiiy! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, kritikan dan masukannya. Banyak yang minta adegan lemon hahaha semoga permintaan kalian akan cepat terkabul, Shou bantu dengan doa hahaha /slap/

Di episode ini Shou berusaha menampilkan benang merah permasalahan tiap tokohnya kedepannya, kemarin sempat macet karena kesibukan Shou yang sekarang seorang jobless ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Terima kasih sekali lagi. Jangan lupa RnR ya! Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Temptation

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 5 : Temptation**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Kaa-san_?"

Sai bertanya ketika dia menemukan Mikoto muda di ruangan dimana Nyonya Uchiha—isteri Fugaku tengah dirawat. Mikoto muda lantas segera mendekati putera semata wayangnya, kedua tangannya terulur menangkup kedua pipi tirus Sai. Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, Mikoto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sai- _kun._ Apapun yang aku lakukan hari ini adalah untuk masa depanmu, masa depan kita."

Sepersekian detik kemudian Mikoto muda memeluk dengan lembut puteranya itu. Sementara dibelakang Mikoto, Nyonya Uchiha tengah berada di antara hidup dan matinya. Sai menatapnya dengan nanar, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil hebat tetapi yang dia lakukan hanya diam, seolah tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Sai bukannya tidak mampu, hanya saja dia bosan hidup ditengah keterbatasan, dia bosan melihat ibu yang sangat disayanginya harus bekerja siang dan malam demi mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Sai tahu persis dosa apa yang harus dia tanggung. Dia tahu persis.

Seluruh syaraf Sai menegang sesaat setelah manik legamnya beradu dengan manik serupa rembulan milik Nyonya Uchiha. Kaguya Uchiha. Jemari Kaguya terulur meraih lehernya sendiri, mulutnya menganga, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Kaguya yang malang tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk meminta pertolongan. Sesaat kemudian kedua tangannya terulur mencoba meraih apapun didekatnya untuk meredakan rasa terbakar dan nyeri yang dahsyat pada tenggorokannya. Ketika jemarinya nyaris menyentuh gelas yang berada di meja, rasa terbakar dan nyeri itu justru semakin dahsyat menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian pergerakannya berhenti, tangannya melemas lantas tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas bunga kesayangannya. Vas bunga itu pun meluncur begitu saja pada lantai rumah sakit. Di hari itu pula Sasuke kehilangan Ibu yang sangat dia cintai.

Pyar!

Manik legam Sai membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin mencumbui dahi serta leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Jemari Sai bahkan terasa kebas. Sai menggeram pelan sembari mengusap wajahnya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi tentang kilasan masa lalunya. Sai lantas teringat kepada seorang gadis yang tempo hari berada di Apartemen Sasuke. Gadis dengan manik lavender yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Kaguya Uchiha. Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"Kalau kau ke kantor hanya untuk bersenang-senang, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Sasuke- _kun_."

Mikoto tersenyum simpul setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruangan Sasuke. Ruangan itu terasa sangat canggung, Ino bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi keduanya dan membiarkan keduanya bicara empat mata.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan perusahaan ini untuk orang-orang sepertimu?"

Mikoto mengepal tangannya erat. Hal itu sangat kontras dengan ekspresi yang sedari tadi menghiasi paras cantiknya. Jujur saja, kalimat Sasuke berhasil mempengaruhinya. Seketika Mikoto menyelam ke dalam ingatannya, berusaha mencari ingatan soal gadis yang tadi bersama Sasuke di lift tetapi nihil. Seberapa keras dia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, yang didapatkannya hanya untaian ingatan peristiwa tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Gadis itu adalah pewaris Hyuuga Group yang kebetulan punya beberapa saham di perusahaan ini. Tentu saja itu bukan bagian menariknya. Bagian yang paling menarik adalah fakta bahwa dia adalah orangku."

Mikoto terkesiap. Selama ini dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Sasuke menyerah tanpa mendekati para pemegang saham tertinggi untuk mendukung puteranya.

"Sedang berpikir siapa yang mau kau ajak sebagai sekutu, _Kaa-san_? Namikaze adalah pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaan. Ah, kau tidak berpikiran untuk menyuruh Sai berkencan dengan Naruto kan?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke menyeringgai tipis. Mikoto mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, Ino hendak menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke lantai dasar tetapi Mikoto buru-buru menolaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto merasa terhina. Wanita glamor itu mendesis ketika mengingat kembali kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan untuknya. Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sepersekian detik kemudian dia memukul dashboard mobilnya.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

Sasuke melirik gadis bersurai indigo disebelahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya fokus menatap jalanan kota Tokyo. Sasuke sengaja mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata pulang bersamanya walaupun Hinata mati-matian menolak. Gadis manis itu masih merasa sebal karena insiden tadi pagi di lift. Seketika kedua pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Hari ini aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada Ayahku."

Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke, manik lavendernya membulat sempurna. Hari ini Sasuke berhasil membuatnya shock dua kali. Dua kali.

"K-kenapa aku harus d-dikenalkan kepada Ayahmu?"

Sasuke berdecih sesaat setelah mendengar kebiasaan gagap Hinata muncul lagi. Demi Tuhan, bisakah Hinata berbicara dengan lancar seperti beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Karena itu rencanaku."

"R-rencana untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu nanti."

"N-nanti itu kapan?"

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menatap Hinata dengan sedikit kesal. Sasuke bahkan tidak secerewet itu ketika Hinata mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil didepan Ayah Hinata. Hinata lantas menundukkan kepalanya, jujur saja Hinata merasa sangat panik. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hendak membalas perbuatannya tempo hari saat insiden dirumahnya mengingat beberapa rekan kantornya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tipikal orang yang dingin dan akan membalas perbuatan orang lain yang tidak baik kepadanya.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraanku dengan Ayahku tempo hari. Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu detailnya nanti di Apartemenku."

Diluar dugaannya, Hinata tidak menemukan ada nada marah pada deretan leksikon yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia mengira Sasuke akan memakinya karena mulut cerewetnya. Hinata lantas mengangguk. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Fugaku. Hinata sangat memahami kenapa Sasuke menolak dekat dengan ibu tirinya, Hinata pun akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika dia ada di posisi Sasuke. Hinata menatap pemuda bersurai raven disampingnya yang mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju Mansion Uchiha, Hinata tiba-tiba penasaran apa saja yang sudah dilalui oleh Sasuke sampai-sampai dia enggan untuk tinggal di rumahnya? Hinata mungkin akan menolak untuk dekat dengan Ibu tirinya tetapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk meninggalkan Ayahnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sasuke pasti sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan.

Mobil Sasuke hendak memasuki area Mansion Uchiha yang sangat mewah meskipun terlihat sangat sepi. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah melihat mobil Sasuke dari kejauhan lantas segera membukakan pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Pintu gerbang telah terbuka lantas Sasuke segera masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens lalu merapikan surai indigo Hinata. Sasuke seharusnya menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke salon untuk merapikan penampilan Hinata yang sekarang terlihat berantakan karena ini adalah minggu-minggu deadline laporan perusahaan. Hinata pasti kelabakan kesana-kemari demi menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Kau bawa lipstick?"

Hinata mengangguk, mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, sepersekian detik kemudian dia mengeluarkan lipsticknya dan mengoleskannya pada bibirnya. Sementara Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk memperbaiki riasannya. Hinata sebenarnya gadis yang cantik dan sangat manis, Sasuke mengakui itu, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata mempunyai sifat yang begitu lucu—yang cenderung aneh. Sasuke nyaris tertawa ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak sengaja mencoret pipinya dengan kuas eyelinernya.

"Idiot."

Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah tissue kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya merengut sebal karena Sasuke mengatainya. Berdandan itu harusnya dilakukan dengan suasana yang tenang dan jauh dari kata terburu-buru.

* * *

Sakura baru saja selesai berolahraga ketika sebotol air mineral dingin menyentuh pipinya. Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu lantas menoleh dan menemukan Sai ada disana. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika manik emeraldnya menatap pemuda bermanik legam dihadapannya ini. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto menyuruhku untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dia sangat sibuk hari ini"

Sai tersenyum simpul. Sesuatu hal yang tidak akan Sakura dapatkan dengan begitu mudahnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku sangat sehat, untuk apa repot-repot menyuruhmu untuk datang melihatku? Si bodoh itu."

Sakura berdecih, lantas membuka botol air mineralnya dan meminum isinya sampai nyaris tandas. Sai terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berteman semenjak mereka ada di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan Sai adalah yang terakhir bergabung bersama mereka ketika mendiang Kaguya Uchiha berbaik hati memasukkannya ke sekolah elit yang ada di Tokyo itu. Praktis Sai bergabung dengan ketiganya mengingat Sai dekat sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kenal dengan Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sai bertanya sembari meraih tas selempang milik Sakura. Sakura tidak merasa terkejut, menurutnya Sai adalah sosok yang baik hati, dia selalu memperlakukan ketiga sahabatnya dengan baik. Sakura merasa familiar sekali dengan nama yang baru saja Sai tanyakan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkesiap ketika teringat seorang gadis yang waktu itu bermalam di Apartemen Sasuke.

"Apa dia punya rambut panjang? Iris matanya berwarna lavender?"

* * *

Fugaku memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sembari sesekali mendongak menatap Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum tipis, melihat gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya ini terasa begitu familiar yang secara magis membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia soal mendiang isteri pertamanya.

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga. Dia—"

Sasuke belum selesai bicara namun Fugaku mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Sudut bibirnya meretas sebuah senyuman tulus. Sepersekian detik kemudian Fugaku terkekeh pelan.

"Baru saja tempo hari aku menanyakan kapan kau atau Itachi akan menikah, sekarang kau sudah mengenalkan seorang gadis kepadaku. Apalagi gadis itu adalah seorang Hyuuga Aku merasa sangat terkesan "

Fugaku berujar santai, maniknya masih senantiasa menatap keduanya dengan hati yang bahagia. Dua muda-mudi ini mengingatkannya ketika dirinya dan Kaguya masih sangat belia. Dua orang pelayan menghampiri ketiganya, menyajikan beberapa cemilan dan tiga cangkir teh krisan yang mengepul. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyambut tawa sang Ayah. Sudah cukup kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

* * *

"Jadi k-kenapa kau mengenalkanku d-dengan Ayahmu, Sasuke- _sama_?"

Hinata segera menyerbu Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dia tanyakan dan Sasuke tentu saja belum menjawabnya. Keduanya sekarang berada di Apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengunjungi Ayahnya sebentar kemudian pulang. Sasuke tidak suka berlama-lama di Mansionnya, jujur saja itu membuatnya sesak tiap kali atensinya menangkap sebuah entitas di kediamannya. Ingatannya akan selalu mencoba memanggil kenangan-kenangan lama tentang dosanya dimasa lalu.

"Ibuku mirip denganmu."

Hinata tengah memijat tumitnya karena lelah seketika menoleh menatap setengah tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Sasuke menyamakannya dengan mendiang Ibunya? Hinata tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau takut. Senang karena menurut cerita Sasuke, Ibunya sangat cantik dan baik hati atau takut karena fakta bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal. Hinata bahkan sudah merinding sekarang.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah terisi dengan beberapa bongkahan es batu lantas menempelkannya ke tumit Hinata yang sedikit bengkak. Sementara Hinata sedikit terkesiap sesaat setelah sesuatu yang dingjn menyentuh tumit Hinata. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu merona.

"Kenapa perempuan suka sekali menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini?"

Sasuke berujar datar. Tangannya masih senantiasa menempelkan sapu tangan itu untuk mengurangi bengkak di tumit Hinata. Seketika Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kesal kemudian berdecih Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa setiap dekat dengan pemuda bermanik legam ini Hinata selalu ingin mengumpat? Hinata lantas merasa rugi karena tadi dia merasa tersentuh dengan perilaku Sasuke. Memangnya salah kalau perempuan ingin terlihat cantik? Beauty is pain, Sasuke. Beauty is pain! Ingin sekali Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Sasuke kemudian meneriakinya dengan kalimat barusan.

"Mikoto mungkin akan menemuimu di kantor. Meskipun dia memintamu untuk menemuinya , kau harus menolaknya. Apapun yang dia katakan itu hanya untuk menggertakmu."

"Menggertakku? U-untuk apa?"

"Ayahmu pemilik saham tertinggi setelah Namikaze- _san_. Itu akan sangat membuatnya terancam mengingat kau dekat denganku. Dia butuh beberapa pemegang saham untuk mendukung posisi anaknya "

"T-tunggu dulu. Maksudmu Ayahku pemegang saham di perusahaanmu?"

"Bodoh. Apa saja yang kau ketahui selama ini?

Hinata teringat ketika dia berbicara dengan Ayahnya tentang keinginan Hinata untuk bekerja di perusahaan lain. Dia tidak mau dituding sebagai puteri yang hanya mengandalkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan Ayahnya untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Semuanya menjadi sangat beralasan karena Hiashi menyetujuinya begitu saja.

"Kau t-tidak menerimaku b-bekerja ditempatmu karena Ayahku kan?"

"Kau harusnya tadi bertanya kepada Ayahku."

Hinata ingin sekali memukul Sasuke saat itu juga. Sementara pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu akhirnya menyudahi kegiatannya mengompres tumit Hinata yang bengkak. Manik legamnya menatap tumit Hinata dengan seksama, memastikan kalau bengkaknya sudah mereda. Hinata merasa gugup karena entah ada angin apa, Sasuke begitu baik padanya. Ucapannya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada Hinata. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memarahinya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke mulai suka padanya? Hinata menggeleng pelan , mengenyahkan hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi itu jauh-jauh. Sasuke memang baik hati. Dan Hinata juga harus baik kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _sama_ biar aku buatkan makan malam sebelum aku pulang."

Baru saja Hinata berdiri, keseimbangannya goyah karena tumit yang digunakan tubuhnya untuk berumpu tiba-tiba tidak sekokoh sebelumnya. Hinata lantas jatuh menubruk Sasuke. Manik legam Sasuke menatap sepasang manik lavender milik Hinata. Keduanya saling beradu pandang sampai akhirnya Sasuke memagut bibir kemerahan milik Hinata dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh muncul dalam diri Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu merasa ribuan kupu-kupu tengah menggelitik perutnya. Sasuke memagut bibir Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sedari awal, Sasuke memang sudah tertarik kepada gadis bersurai indigo ini. Sasuke bahkan memiliki keterkejutan yang sama dengan Hinata saat menemukan dirinya mencium Hinata. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam sampai sampai membuat Hinata kewalahan. Gadis bersurai indigo yang memang minim pengalaman itu akhirnya menyerah ketika ciuman Sasuke terasa semakin panas. Tidak menunggu lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya kemudian membawa Hinata dalam pangkuannya.

"Sasu.."

Hinata seketika mendesah ketika Sasuke mengecupi leher jenjang Hinata, pemuda bermanik legam itu berusaha menyesap aroma serupa vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata sebanyak yang dia bisa. Hinata semakin belingsatan ketika jemari Sasuke mulai menelusup dibalik kemeja kantor Hinata yang tidak lagi rapi. Jemari Sasuke kali ini terasa begitu dingin ketika menyentuh kulit Hinata. Sensasi ini begitu asing sekaligus candu pada saat yang bersamaan. Jemari Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tepat pada dada Hinata yang terasa begitu kenyal dan pas pada telapak tangan Sasuke. Hinata terkesiap ketika tangan Sasuke membelai lembut dada kirinya, sesekali Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika belaian jemari Sasuke sampai di putingnya yang masih tertutup kemeja kerjanya. Beberapa kali Hinata menggeliat, yang secara tidak sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai menegang.

"Akh! Sash..suke!"

Hinata mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak begitu kepayahan sesaat setelah Sasuke beberapa kali meremas dadanya pelan sembari dengan sengaja memilin puting Hinata yang sudah menegang dari balik pakaiannya. Sasuke tidak mau terburu-buru, pemuda bermanik legam itu sangat menikmati permainannya kali ini. Ini tentu saja bukan yang pertama kali bagi Sasuke mengingat Sasuke memang sangat dekat dengan dunia malam. Tetapi mendengar bagaimana Hinata mendesahkan namanya membuat sisi maskulinnya tertantang untuk membuat desahan yang lebih erotis lagi lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata. Kancing kemeja Hinata sudah sepenuhnya tanggal menyisakan sebuah bra sewarna jelaga yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Aakh!"

Hinata kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke menjilati putingnya dari balik bra legamnya. Hinata kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia bahkan tidak ingin seluruh sentuhan Sasuke ini berakhir. Jemari Hinata meraih surai Sasuke, meremasnya pelan seiring dengan jilatan Sasuke pada putingnya. Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya, seperti apa bentuk dan warna puting Hinata? Merah muda? Kemerahan? Atau kecokelatan? Ah. Kenapa tidak mencari tahunya sekarang?

Beep! Beep!

Shit!

Tepat saat jemari Sasuke hendak melepas bra itu. Bel Apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda bersurai legam itu masih bisa mengabaikannya sampai akhirnya suara bel itu kembali menggema di seluruh sudut Apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke keluarlah! Aku tahu kau didalam!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang dibalik pintu Sasuke kembali menekan bel Apartemen Sasuke setelah berseru beberapa kali. Sasuke mendesis lantas beranjak dari duduknya. Hilang sudah mood Sasuke.

"Hyuuga pakai pakaianmu."

Sasuke berujar parau. Kepalanya lantas berkedut pening ketika hasratnya tidak tersalurkan dengan semestinya. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk menuruti Sasuke. Parasnya yang cantik tampak memerah karena perasaan malu. Tentu saja Hinata malu. Otaknya baru saja dapat berproses ketika Sasuke menghentikan tindakan seduktifnya kepada Hinata. Hinata melakukan hal terlarang. Kalimat itu terulang terus menerus di dalam kepalanya Setelah tamu itu pergi bagaimana Hinata dapat menatap wajah Sasuke? Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi sembari merutuki tingkah bodohnya.

Dengan malas Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu Apartemennya. Setelah melihat siapa si brengsek yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Sasuke akhirnya membuka pintunya.

" _Dobe_ , ada ap—"

Bruk!

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kepada Sasuke bahkan sebelum pemuda bermanik legam itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sejurus kemudian aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang tampak sedikit robek.

"Pulanglah Naruto sebelum agensimu menyalahkanku karena membuatmu babak belur."

Sasuke berujar datar nyaris tidak ada nada ramah dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Manik legamnya berkilat marah. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menghampiri keduanya dengan tergesa. Tangannya terulur menarik lengan Sasuke ketika Sasuke hendak melayangkan tinjunya untuk membalas bogem mentah Naruto.

"T-tenanglah Sasuke- _sama_. D-dia tampaknya sedang m-mabuk."

"Justru karena itu aku harus menyadarkannya, Hyuuga."

* * *

"Baiklah aku akan masuk dulu. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Sai- _kun_."

Sakura tersenyum simpul ketika gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Baru saja Sakura keluar dari mobil Sai, ponselnya berbunyi. Manik emeraldnya menatap seakan tidak lercaya ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura lantas menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau—A-apa? Baik aku akan segera kesana."

Sakura lantas segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sai lagi. Belum sempat Sai bertanya apakah Sakura melupakan sesuatu atau hal lain, Sakura sudah memberitahu Sai terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto memukul Sasuke. Kita harus ke Apartemen Sasuke sekarang."

Sai mengangguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju Apartemen Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sai menyeringgai tipis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him chapter 5 ini. Terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak cinta untuk cerita ini ya!

\\(≧▽≦)/

Terima kasih atas kritik dan juga sarannya ya! Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan seputar 'kapan update?' Maaf untuk para readers yang merasakan betapa lemotnya Shou update karena hampir tidak mungkin fiksi ini untuk update setiap hari tetapi Shou berusaha untuk mengupdatenya dengan cepat ＼(￣▽￣;)

Maaf juga karena Shou tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu tetapi Shou tetap membaca semua review yang masuk kok wkwk

Jangan lupa RnR ya! See ya in the next chapter!

╰(*´︶`*)╯


	6. Chapter 6 : Reminisce

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 6 : Reminisce**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Suasana di Apartemen Sasuke terasa begitu tegang. Hinata masih senantiasa memegang lengan Sasuke dengan erat, gadis bersurai indigo itu takut kalau kalau Sasuke akan membalas tinju yang dilayangkan Naruto untuknya, sementara Sasuke terlihat sangat jengkel. Rahangnya mengeras, manik legamnya menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Sakura bilang dia mencintaimu , Sasuke."

Naruto berujar pelan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja. Hinata lantas bergegas hendak meraih tubuh Naruto sesaat setelah pemuda pirang itu ambruk, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kemudian menariknya, membuat Hinata seketika berbalik.

"Kau tidak harus membantunya, Hyuuga."

Hinata hendak bersuara ketika Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sakura bukan? Kau tidak harus menolongnya."

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Pemuda bermanik legam itu lantas berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura menyukainya, tetapi setelah melihat Naruto repot-repot datang untuk memukulnya, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Alasan Sakura berpisah dengan Naruto adalah karena dia. Sasuke tidak suka dilibatkan pada hal semacam ini, ini jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi Naruto adalah sahabatnya berbagi beban dunia sedari dulu. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sangat buruk saat ini.

Hinata menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan iba. Baru saja ketika Hinata hendak mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, Sakura dan Sai muncul dari balik pintu Apartemen Sasuke yang memang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Naruto!"

Sakura menjerit histeris ketika menemukan Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya yang seputih porselen itu terulur lantas menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan pelan.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Naruto. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"A-anu, dia hanya mabuk."

Hinata berujar pelan. Sai menatap Hinata dengan intens lantas mendekatinya. Hinata Hyuuga memang mirip sekali dengan mendiang Kaguya Uchiha, apalagi saat Sai melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Tiba-tiba memori beberapa tahun silam menyeruak di dalam ingatannya, Sai seketika mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya saat ini. Melihat seseorang dibunuh didepan matamu tentu bukan perkara yang mudah untuk mengatasi traumanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pemuda serupa putera bungsu Uchiha itu bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Di kamarnya—dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Hinata mencegah Sai dan Sakura ketika dua sahabat itu hendak melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengamati Hinata dengan Seksama.

"Bukankah kau ini gadis yang waktu itu bersama Sasuke? Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan kikuk setelah sebelumnya gadis bersurai indigo itu terkesiap sementara Sakura masih menatapnya dengan galak. Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum, tangannya kemudian menunjuk Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di lantai Apartemen Sasuke.

"Bukankah s-sebaiknya mengantar d-dia pulang?"

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul kepada Hinata.

"Kau benar. Baiklah, kami pulang dulu."

Sai lantas segera memapah Naruto, Sakura hanya mengikuti Sai dari belakang. Sebelum gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

* * *

Hinata memang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya tetapi gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap tidak menyukai minggu-minggu deadline laporan di kantornya. Semuanya tampak sangat kacau dan semua orang tiba-tiba sangat sensitif. Hinata bahkan baru saja dimarahi oleh rekan kerjanya hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan rekan kerjanya. Suasana kantor benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, untuk menikmati jam istirahat saja rasanya enggan. Setelah memutar lengan kanannya yang terasa sangat pegal karena terus-terusan berkutat dengan laporan, Hinata mengelus lehernya pelan. Dan ketika Hinata berbalik untuk meminta sebuah dokumen kepada rekan kerjanya, gadis bersurai indigo itu dikejutkan oleh pemuda bersurai legam dihadapannya. Sasuke? Tanpa repot untuk berbasa-basi, Sasuke lantas mengedikkan dagunya, sebuah isyarat yang ditujukan kepada Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata kelabakan. Jujur saja, dia masih belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam. Hinata lantas bergidik ketika mengingatnya.

"M-maaf Sasuke- _sama_ , tetapi Obito- _san_ menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan laporannya setelah jam makan s-siang."

Hinata menghindar, mencoba memberikan alasan-alasan yang menurutnya logis. Sasuke mengerenyit. Pemuda bersurai legam itu benar-benar tidak menyukai sebuah penolakan, apalagi penolakan dari seorang gadis yang sudah dia bantu.

"Bilang saja kau ada urusan denganku, Hyuuga."

Hinata tersentak. Alasannya untuk menghindar gagal, gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas segera berpikir.

"T-tapi, t-tapi. Obito- _san_ itu kan kepala divisi. D-dia bosku."

Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Ayolah, jabatan Sasuke di perusahaan itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Obito. Bagaimana bisa Hinata hendak mengabaikan perintahnya dan lebih menurut pada Obito yang jelas-jelas hanya kepala divisinya? Sasuke lantas mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Dan aku adalah bosnya bosmu, Hyuuga. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya anak magang itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku langsung menjadikannya pegawai tetap. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyuuga?"

"B-baik Sasuke- _sama._ A-aku bisa mengerjakan laporannya nanti setelah jam istirahat selesai."

Sasuke seketika menyeringgai tipis. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sehari-hari gadis ini makan? Bagaimana bisa Hinata mudah dibodohi seperti ini? Hinata adalah puteri sulung pemegang saham di perusahaannya, bagaimana Sasuke dapat memecatnya?

"Semalam kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-sama?"

Hinata yang pertama kali membuka suara ketika hening sempat mendominasi diantara keduanya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran sekarang. Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni steaknya.

"Dalam hal apa? Dalam hal kencan kita, aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja, Hyuuga."

Hinata seketika bersemu merah. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali teringat pada hal-hal vulgar yang telah berusaha dia lupakan. Sangat berusaha dia lupakan. Tangannya lantas meraih segelas jus stroberinya lalu meminumnya dengan tergesa sampai nyaris tandas. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringgai tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memukulku. Memar dipipiku bahkan belum sepenuhnya hilang gara-gara ucapan bodohmu."

"Tentu saja Kau pantas menerimanya. Orang cabul sepertimu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kesal kemudian berdecih. Suara tawa yang begitu ringan lantas lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tentu saja semalam akan semakin menarik kalau Naruto tidak tiba-tiba datang begitu saja ke Apartemennya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto. Sasuke sudah meminta Sakura untuk tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Naruto soal insiden semalam. Naruto berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Naruto pasti tidak akan ingat. Sebaiknya memang begitu.

"Kau nanti ada acara?"

Hinata lantas tersedak. Untuk apa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Apakah itu sebuah ajakan kencan? Hinata masih batuk ketika Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Hinata. Sasuke menyeringgai tipis lagi. Hinata bersumpah kalau dia benci sekali melihat seringgaian Sasuke.

* * *

"Hari ini kau belanja banyak sekali, Sasuke- _sama_. Untuk apa?"

Hinata mendorong trolli belanjanya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda bermanik legam itu sibuk memilih buah jeruk, setelah memasukkan beberapa buah jeruk ke dalam plastik akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kita bahkan nyaris berbagi ranjang, kau masih memanggilku dengan suffix itu?"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu bersemu lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Si brengsek ini selalu mengatakan soal kejadian semalam berulang-ulang. Manik lavender Hinata menyipit, sepersekian detik Hinata berdecih.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menyeringgai tipis. Sasuke kemudian berpindah pada rak makanan kaleng. Jemarinya memilih-milih makanan kaleng yang hendak dia beli. Ketika Sasuke memasukkan makanan kaleng pilihannya kedalam troli belanjanya, Hinata seketika mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Itu tidak sehat Sasuke-kun. Kau kan sangat sibuk, setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu yang bergizi. Maksudku makanan sungguhan, yang dimasak terlebih dahulu tanpa pengawet."

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau istriku, Hinata."

Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata kemudian menarik troli belanjaannya. Sudut bibirnya meretas senyum tipis, sementara Hinata melongo menatap punggung Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bekas cubitan Sasuke. Hinata juga menyadari kalau Sasuke memanggilnya dengan namanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa cemas. Yang barusan itu sungguhan Sasuke? Manik lavendernya lantas membulat. Jangan-jangan karena tinju maut Naruto semalam?

"S-sasuke- _kun_ kau tidak mau periksa ke dokter?"

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Wanita bersurai legam itu menatap kolam kecil kerisi ikan koi yang besar. Angin semilir berhembus membuat rimbunan semak-semak bergemerisik, beberapa kali suara bambu-bambu kecil yang sudah disusun turut memberikan sebuah melodi. Saat ini Mikoto tengah menikmati makan siangnya disebuah restauran dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita bersurai legam itu menoleh menatap pria berkacamata yang tampak lebih muda darinya.

"Aku ingin kau meleyapkan Sasuke."

Pria berkacamata itu lantas mengangguk. Mikoto lantas tersenyum simpul. Ambisinya untuk menguasai perusahaan semakin menjadi. Tidak masalah baginya kalau hanya seorang bocah sok tahu yang menghalanginya. Mereka berdua kembali menikmati makan siang mereka. Suasana yang begitu tenang dan teduh membuat keduanya lengah terbawa suasana. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa disana ada seseorang yang mengawasi keduanya.

* * *

Pagi ini langit tampak begitu sendu, jalanan kota Tokyo tampak sedikit sepi karena beberapa orang mungkin enggan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka karena cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat, termasuk Hinata. Dia merasa sangat enggan untuk keluar rumah hari ini, padahal ini akhir pekan tetapi Sasuke memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya ke suatu tempat. Hinata bahkan masih sesekali menutup matanya ketika tangannya sibuk menata rambut panjangnya, dan beberapa kali pula Hinata mengaduh ketika alat styling rambutnya yang panas mengenai daun telinganya. Sungguh akhir pekan yang buruk. Ingatkan Hinata untuk membuat Sasuke minimal membelikan sesuatu untuknya hari ini.

"Kau mau menggodaku dengan tatanan rambutmu, hm?"

Hinata menoleh sesaat setelah indera pendengarannya mendengar suara baritone yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Bibir Hinata seketika mengerucut ketika manik lavendernya mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan jas setelan sewarna jelaga. Nah, si tersangka yang membuat akhir pekan Hinata buruk sudah datang rupanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian manik lavendernya membulat. Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana cara Sasuke masuk?

"Ayahmu yang mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk."

Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata seolah dirinya dapat membaca isi hati Hinata. Pemuda bermanik legam itu lantas duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih berada didalam keterkejutannya. Ayahnya mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk? Apa itu artinya Hinata tidak akan dijodohkan dengan Putera bungsu Sabaku? Wah itu namanya keajaiban! Dan ini berkat Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sudah melakukan aktingnya dengan sempurna maka Hinata juga harus membantu Sasuke dengan sempurna pula. Mendadak Hinata tersenyum simpul, merapikan pakaiannya dan make-upnya lagi sebelum akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu meraih tas mungilnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata berseru sembari menenteng tas mungilnya dengan semangat. Sementara Sasuke berdecih mengetahui perubahan sikap Hinata yang mendadak. Keduanya lantas berpamitan kepada Hiashi dan segera meluncur ke tempat tujuan Sasuke. Di dalam perjalanan Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, walaupun biasanya Sasuke juga tidak banyak bicara tetapi Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengajaknya beradu mulut atau membicarakan soal pekerjaan mereka. Tetapi kali ini Hinata bahkan dapat melihat Sasuke terlihat sangat gelisah dan tegang.

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di area parkir sebuah pemakaman. Hinata sedikit terkesiap, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari alasan-alasan Sasuke membeli banyak buah kemarin dan mengapa hari ini Sasuke memakai setelan serba hitam. Ini pasti hari peringatan kematian Ibunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata segera meraih keranjang kecil berisi bunga verbena berwarna merah muda yang sangat disukai oleh mendiang Kaguya Uchiha ketika pemuda bermanik legam itu hampir saja menjatuhkannya. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kalu Sasuke tidak siap untuk semua ini. Jemari Hinata yang lain akhirnya menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang sebelumnya tampak bergetar. Sasuke lantas menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ibumu pasti akan sangat senang karena anak laki-lakinya datang mengunjunginya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata berujar pelan lantas tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Keduanya lantas berjalan bersama menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir mendiang Kaguya Uchiha. Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk meletakkan semangkuk buah dan juga sekeranjang bunga dibawah nisan mendiang Kaguya. Sasuke menyentuh figura dengan foto mendiang Kaguya yang tengah tersenyum simpul, lantas meletakkannya dibawah nisan. Hinata menatap foto mendiang Ibu Sasuke dengan seksama. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke soal mendiang Ibunya memang benar adanya, Beliau terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah _Kaa-san_ akan senang melihatku atau tidak."

Sasuke berujar parau. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menyiapkan sendiri peringatan kematian mendiang Ibunya. Semenjak Kaguya tiada, Sasuke selalu melarikan diri dari acara peringatan kematian mendiang Ibunya. Jemarinya terulur mengusap potret wajah mendiang Ibunya. Jemarinya bergetar, tubuh Sasuke lantas terasa sangat lemas. Ingatannya kembali pada saat malam sebelum Ibunya tiada.

Malam itu Sasuke selesai menyuapi Kaguya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum simpul lantas menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang sangat dekat dengan Kaguya, dan Kaguya tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke sangat khawatir kepadanya. Kaguya tahu kalau putera bungsunya adalah pemuda yang sangat hangat. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke memegang jemari Ibunya, kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sangat sedih ketika harus melihat Ibundanya berbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit. Hati Sasuke bahkan terasa sangat ngilu ketika Ibundanya hanya mampu melahap tiga sendok makan makanan setiap kali Sasuke menyuapinya.

 _"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sasuke-kun?"_

Suara merdu Ibunya bahkan masih terasa sangat jelas diingatannya. Kaguya memang sangat peduli dengan masa depan kedua puteranya, baik itu Si sulung Itachi ataupun si bungsu Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menggengggam tangan Ibundanya yang terasa begitu kurus dari hari ke hari. Sasuke merasa iba tiap kali tangan kurus Ibundanya harus ditusuk jarum infus tiap kali infusnya habis.

 _"Baik Kaa-san. Peringkatku naik."_

Manik Sasuke sudah sangat merah ketika mengingat Ibundanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke saat itu. Satu persatu memori lantas muncul memenuhi pikiran Sasuke, saat Sasuke dan Itachi berhasil menyelesaikan seribu bangau kertasnya untuk Ibundanya, berharap Ibundanya akan seGEra sembuh dari sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuh mungil Ibundanya.

 _"Kaa-san harus istirahat ya. Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan untuk bibi Mikoto dan juga Sai diluar."_

 _"Mikoto masih disini? Mereka sangat baik, sampaikan ucaoan terima kasih Kaa-san untuk mereka ya, Sasuke-kun."_

Bahkan ingatan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Ibunya membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Hinata lantas memeluk Sasuke dari samping. Hinata tahu kalau saat ini pasti Sasuke merasa sangat terpukul. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi memang akan selalu terasa berat apalagi kalau itu adalah seorang Ibu yang selama ini selalu ada untuk kita dan menjadi tempat menyampaikan segala keluh kesah kita. Seorang ibu bahkan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya meskipun anaknya tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Ibu adalah sosok malaikat yang sesungguhnya walaupun jarang dari kita yang menyadarinya. Dan ketika kita akhirnya menyadarinya, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Hinata sangat memahami hal itu. Manik lavendernya bahkan sudah basah karena air matanya.

Satu lagi ingatan yang tidak dapat Sasuke lupakan seberapa keras pemuda bersurai legam itu mencobanya. Sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk bibi Mikoto dan juga Sai, dia akhirnya berbalik menuju ruangan Kaguya karena tidak dapat menemukan kunci mobilnya dimanapun. Dan manik legamnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ibunya meregang nyawa sedangkan bibi Mikoto dan Sai tengah berpelukan disana. Hatinya tidak dapat memepercayai apa yang baru saja indera pengelihatannya lihat. Saking kagetnya Sasuke bahkan tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Yang dia lakukan saat itu justru melarikan diri ketika Mikoto hampir saja melihatnya.

Sasuke menunduk didepan nisan mendiang Kaguya. Pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh juga, Sasuke akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian mendiang Kaguya menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara Hinata memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Sasuke melihat semuanya malam itu. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Mikoto kepada Ibunya. Sasuke lantas meraih figura foto Kaguya, memeluknya dengan erat. Selama ini dia sudah berdosa karena menutupi segalanya. Selama ini dia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat karena dia tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk menyeret Mikoto ke penjara. Dia sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk mengumpulkan bukti tapi nihil. Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak dan sakit. Manik rembulan Ibunya menatapnya lurus-lurus pada saat detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Tangis Sasuke semakin pilu. Sasuke memang pengecut yang tidak berguna. Kalau saja dia tidak meninggalkan Ibunya malam itu mungkin Ibunya masih tetap berada disisinya sampai sekarang.

" _Kaa-san...Kaa-san..._ "

Sasuke berujar lirih, pandangannya kabur. Hinata masih senantiasa memeluk Sasuke sembari mengelus surai Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke akhirnya memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata membiarkan pemuda itu menangis dengan harapan setelah ini Sasuke tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian mendiang Ibunya.

* * *

Mikoto memegang lengan Fugaku sementara Sai membawa sebuket bunga dan juga sekeranjang buah. Fugaku terkesiap ketika menemukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa di makam mendiang isteri pertamanya itu. Semangkuk buah dan juga sekeranjang bunga verbena. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pergi dari tempat itu sebelum mereka datang kesini.

"Eh? Sudah ada yang kesini?"

Mikoto juga merasa terkejut, Fugaku lantas segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati makam mendiang isteri pertamanya itu. Jemarinya yang sudah sedikit keriput menyentuh seuntai bunga verbena berwarna merah muda yang lembut itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian manik legamnya melirik buket bunga lily miliknya. Fugaku lantas menyesal karena tidak dapat mengingat bunga kesukaan mendiang isterinya itu dengan baik. Kalau dia saja baru sampai di makam mendiang isterinya lalu siapa yang meletakkan sekeranjang bunga verbena disini? Ingatannya melayang pada beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika mendiang isteri pertamanya masih hidup, hanya ada satu orang yang selalu mengganti bunga di vas bunga di rumah sakit. Kemudian Fugaku bergegas menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari sosok putera bungsunya. Sementara Mikoto dan Sai saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti. Fugaku akhirnya berujar lirih sembari menatap sekeranjang bunga verbena kesukaan mendiang isteri pertamanya.

"Sasuke baru saja dari sini."

Fugaku dan Sai masih sibuk menata buah serta bunga lily yang sudah mereka persiapkan untuk peringatan kematian Kaguya. Sementara Mikoto segera menelepon pemuda berkacamata yang kemarin dia temui secara diam-diam. Setelah sambungan telelonnya diterima tanpa basa-basi Mikoto segera menyampaikan perintahnya dengan seulas senyum simpul menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"Cari bocah brengsek itu. Aku mau dia segera menghilang."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him Chapter 6 ini ya! Terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak dukungan dan cinta untuk fiksi payah ini. Shou mencintai kalian semua, terutama readers perempuan (modus)

wkwk

Selamat datang juga bagi readers baru, semoga kalian menikmati fiksi ini ya! Terima kasih untuk semua kritik dan saran, reviewnya sudah sampai seratusan. WOW! Shou sudah baca semuanya. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke benci banget sama Mikoto, semoga di chapter ini pertanyaan kalian terjawab ya! Ada juga yang minta wordnya ditambah wkwk sedang Shou usahakan. Ah, Shou kasih bocoran chapter depan ada kejutan dari Hiashi dong. Kejutan apa itu? Rahasia. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa!

╰(*´︶`*)╯


	7. Chapter 7 : Cruel

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 7 : Cruel**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Menurut Hinata, di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Seperti; mengapa disaat malam hari manusia cenderung memikirkan hal-hal sinting yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya, atau mengapa nyamuk itu diciptakan kalau dia hanya berguna untuk menggigit mahkluk hidup saja. Dan kali ini Hinata merasa kalau kecenderungan Ayahnya melakukan hal-hal yang mampu membuat jantungnya nyaris tidak berdetak itu sungguh sangat mengganggu. Hari ini ketika dia hendak berangkat ke kantor, tiba-tiba saja putera bungsu Sabaku datang bertamu atas permintaan Hiashi. Hinata terpaksa bolos dan begitu juga pemuda bersurai legam disampingnya ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Uchiha?"

Pemuda bersurai marun berujar santai, manik azure-nya menatap pemuda keturunan Uchiha dihadapannya dengan intens. Hinata lantas melirik Sasuke, karena panik Hinata akhirnya memaksa Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menceritakan apa yang diperbuat Ayahnya pagi hari ini. Hinata nyaris terkejut karena tidak lama setelah dia menelepon Sasuke, pemuda bersurai legam itu lantas datang ke rumahnya. Jadi sekarang Hinata terjebak disuasana canggung karena ulah Ayahnya, yang sebenarnya juga karena ulahnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Sabaku Gaara adalah teman lama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sasuke selama ini mengetahui kalau putera bungsu Sabaku yang dimaksud adalah Gaara. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Pacarku memintaku untuk datang."

Sasuke menyeringgai tipis setelahnya. Pemuda besurai legam itu lantas membalas tatapan Gaara tak kalah galak. Sementara Gaara tertawa pelan mendengarnya, seolah-olah hal yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke adalah sebuah lelucon semata.

"Jadi kau yang belakangan ini diceritakan oleh Paman Hiashi? Ku kira itu Itachi. Paman Hiashi terlalu melebih-lebihkanmu ternyata."

"Kau cemburu karena Hiashi _-san_ melebih-lebihkanku dibandingkan denganmu?"

Hinata ingin sekali bertepuk tangan, Sasuke memang yang terbaik, Hinata tidak salah memilih partnernya kali ini. Hinata bahkan tidak berani mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada siapapun. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki bakat untuk menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan.

" _To the point_ saja Uchiha. Paman Hiashi tidak menyukaimu. Kau harus putus dengan Hinata."

"Tapi Hinata tidak menyukaimu. Ah, kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan seseorang yang sungguh menyukaimu, Sabaku? Hiashi- _san s_ epertinya cocok untukmu. Ku dengar kau suka dengan yang punya rambut panjang."

Sasuke kembali menyeringgai tipis. Hinata akhirnya permisi dulu untuk membuatkan minuman untuk kedua pemuda yang sedang berseteru itu. Walaupun Hinata tidak begitu menyukai Gaara tetapi tata krama tetaplah tata krama.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguhan punya hubungan dengan Hinata."

Gaara masih senantiasa menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Sementara Sasuke tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Ketika masih dibangku sekolah, keduanya adalah teman sepermainan di tim basket sekolahnya. Hubungan keduanya merenggang ketika keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka menyukai gadis yang sama. Hal itu lantas tidak membuatnya kaget ketika suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi sebagai rival. Seperti hari ini.

"Kau akan sangat kaget kalau kau tahu sudah sejauh mana hubungan kami kalau begitu."

Sasuke berujar santai, jemarinya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang sedari tadi bergetar di saku celananya. Pagi hari ini Sasuke melewatkan dua rapatnya karena Hinata. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke tidak datang menemui Hinata dan lebih mementingkan rapatnya, tetapi dia sendiri juga kaget ketika menemukan dirinya sudah berbalik arah menuju rumah Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata datang dengan sebuah baki berwarna cokelat lengkap dengan teko berisi teh dan juga dua buah cangkir serta sepiring manisan. Hinata sibuk merapikan letak cangkirnya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik gadis itu kepelukannya. Jemari Sasuke lantas mengelus pipi kemerahan Hinata, tidak menunggu lama sampai akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Gaara seketika berdiri, sementara Hinata akhirnya memejamkan manik lavendernya karena malu, Sasuke lantas melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dengan Hinata, manik legamnya lantas menatap Gaara, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah seringgai tipis.

"Kalau itu kurang meyakinkanmu, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu yakin, Sabaku-san."

* * *

Sepasang manik legam menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari balik dinding kaca. Wanita cantik itu lantas meneguk champagne-nya sampai nyaris tandas. Pemuda berkacamata lantas datang mendekati wanita itu.

"Tuan Sasuke sedang berada diluar. Dia tidak menghadiri rapat hari ini."

Mikoto menoleh lantas menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke terkenal sangat perfeksionis mengenai pekerjaan. Jadi apa yang membuat pemuda itu repot-repot meluangkan waktunya? Sedetik kemudian Mikoto mengenyahkan pikirannya soal hal pribadi Sasuke. Toh itu tidak memberikannya sebuah keuntungan.

"Kau sudah siapkan orang untuk membututinya kan?"

Mikoto kembali bertanya untuk memastikan rencananya hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Pemuda berkacamata itu seketika mengangguk membuat Mikoto tersenyum simpul. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dan perusahaan Uchiha akan jatuh ke tangannya begitu saja.

"Awasi dia. Ketika ada kesempatan lakukan sesuai rencana kita kemarin. Aku tidak mau ada satupun kesalahan, Kabuto _-kun."_

* * *

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Setelah berdebatan yang panjang akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah Hinata dan kembali ke kantornya. Untuk saat ini sepertinya Gaara percaya kalau Hinata memang memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke yang spontan menciumnya didepan Gaara. Bukankah itu sedikit memalukan? Tiba-tiba Hinata bersemu ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, manik lavendernya lantas menatap Sasuke galak.

"K-kau seharusnya tidak perlu menciumku."

Sasuke memutar manik legamnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Hinata yang gagap seperti ini. Demi apapun, dia dapat berbicara secara normal jadi kenapa Hinata harus berbicara terbata seperti itu? Alih-alih mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya soal cara Hinata berbicara, Sasuke justru menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Lain kali aku akan meminta ijinmu dulu kalau begitu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, pemuda bersurai legam itu lantas tersenyum simpul. Tangannya terulur meraih puncak surai Hinata lantas mengelusnya pelan. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini merasa sangat aneh, apa yang dia rasakan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang akhirnya pemuda bersurai legam itu lakukan. Apalagi setelah melihat Hinata tersenyum lembut karena perilakunya. Sasuke merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus bertemu dengan dokter seperti saran Hinata. Sasuke jelas sedang tidak waras sekarang.

"Aku masih ada rapat diluar kantor. Kalau aku tidak menemukanmu nanti di kantor, aku akan segera menggantimu dengan pegawai magang."

Hinata seketika cemberut. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke suka sekali mengancamnya begitu. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya menciumnya begitu saja. Bukankah disini Hinata lebih berhak mengancam Sasuke? Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke memasuki mobilnya lantas keluar dari area rumah Hinata, Hinata masih mengawasi mobil Sasuke keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya. Alih-alih merasa senang karena bosnya yang mesum itu segera pergi dari rumahnya, Hinata justru merasa cemas.

Brak!

Dan benar saja, ketika mobil Sasuke hendak melaju, sebuah mobil dari arah sebaliknya menabrak mobil Sasuke sampai-sampai membuat mobil Sasuke terbalik. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat dihadapan Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian tempat itu menjadi ramai, Hinata lantas segera berlari menuju mobil Sasuke. Beberapa orang berusaha mengeluarkan Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya yang kini dalam posisi terbalik. Ketika beberapa orang itu berhasil mengeluarkan Sasuke, Hinata lantas menjerit histeris, tubuhnya menggigil hebat ketika melihat Sasuke sudah bersimbah darah. Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang terlihat gemetaran. Manik lavendernya sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke tetapi pemuda itu tidak meresponnya sampai akhirnya beberapa tenaga medis datang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan segera memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil ambulan. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke dalam mobil ambulan tanpa peduli dengan pakaiannya yang kotor karena darah Sasuke, pun dengan kaki Hinata yang masih memakai sandal rumah. Dunianya terasa runtuh hanya karena melihat pemuda bersurai legam yang biasanya menyeringgai tipis dihadapannya ini sekarang dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Hinata mengusap paras cantiknya, makeupnya sudah luntur karena tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja sesaat setelah melihat mobil Sasuke terjungkal. Pikarannya kosong, sedari tadi dia hanya menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan erat seolah Sasuke akan meninggalkannya kalau Hinata tidak melakukannya.

* * *

Sai berjalan cepat di lorong yang berada di Mansion Uchiha. Pemuda bersurai legam itu menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada di Mansion itu hanya untuk mencari sosok Ibundanya. Sai bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sebagian pelayan yang ikut bingung melihat tuannya hanya diam menanggapinya. Dan langkahnya lantas terhenti ketika akhirnya menemukan sosok Ibundanya. Jemarinya mengepal dengan keras.

" _Kaa-san,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati puteranya sudah berada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi marah. Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul lantas memeluk putera kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Sai- _kun_. Apapun yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah untuk masa depan kita."

Sai melepaskan pelukan Mikoto, lantas mentap Ibundanya. Sai tidak menyangka kalau Mikoto akan melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Sai memang setuju dengan rencana Mikoto untuk mengambil alih perusahaan tetapi ini adalah hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas didalam benak Sai. Namun, lagi-lagi Sai tidak dapat menentang kehendak Mikoto. Sementara Mikoto kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan, Sai- _kun_. _Kaa-san_ yang akan melakukannya."

Sai memejamkan manik legamnya, seperti kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sai hanya dapat mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan Mikoto melakukan segalanya. Di satu sisi Sai merasa bersalah tetapi di sisi lain, Sai tidak dapat berpaling dari Ibundanya. Ironi bukan?

* * *

"Kau bilang tidak menyukaiku tetapi menyuruhku kesini ketika si Uchiha itu kecelakaan? Kupikir kau begitu membenciku."

Gaara berujar datar, pemuda bersurai merah itu datang ke rumah sakit setelah Hinata menghubunginya. Hinata sudah menghubungi sekretaris Sasuke untuk menyampaikan berita kecelakaan Sasuke kepada keluarganya namun sampai sekarang baik Ayah Sasuke maupun Ibu tiri Sasuke belum datang ke rumah sakit. Karena panik saat ditanyai oleh dokter akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menghubungi Gaara. Hinata membutuhkan seseorang yang sekiranya juga mengenal Sasuke. Walaupun dia baru saja mempunyai kontak Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu yang dia dapatkan dari adiknya, Hanabi.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sabaku _-san_."

Hinata melirik Gaara sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata memang benar adanya, Hinata tidak membenci Gaara, gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya tidak menyukai ide pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Pernikahan harusnya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai bukan hanya karena untuk kepentingan perusahaan semata. Hinata mengusap paras cantiknya, gadis bersurai indigo itu masih gemetaran teringat bagaimana peristiwa yang seketika membuat bulu kuduknya meremang itu terjadi begitu saja dihadapannya. Gaara menghela nafas pendek, dan di detik berikutnya Gaara melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terkesiap lantas menatap pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya.

"Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir kalau kau adalah si pengemudi yang menabrak Uchiha dengan semua darah dibajumu."

Ekspresi Gaara nyaris datar saat mengucapkan barisan leksikonnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk Hinata. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 2 siang semenjak insiden kecelakaan Sasuke dan Gaara tahu betul kalau Hinata belum makan apapun, karena tadi dia datang pagi-pagi sekali ketika mengunjungi rumah Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini tapi jujur saja pemuda bermanik legam itu sudah mampu merebut seluruh atensi Hinata hanya untuk tertuju kepadanya seorang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke- _sama_?"

Hinata tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino sudah ada dihadapannya. Hinata lantas menggeleng pelan.

"Dia masih di dalam, Ino- _san_."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping Hinata. Ino cukup terkejut dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata akhir-akhir inj, Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mencari info soal kebenaran hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang secara magis menjadi sangat dekat. Dan dari apa yang Ino tahu, Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Sasuke belakangan ini. Sepersekian detik kemudian Ino menyentuh tangan Hinata membuat Hinata akhirnya menoleh dan menemukan Ino tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tenang saja. Sasuke- _sama_ pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Tentu saja itu adalah salah satu hal yang Hinata semogakan saat ini. Hinata ingin Sasuke baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Jangan ada yang memberi tahukan soal Sasuke kelada Presdir. Kesehatan Presdir sedang tidak baik jadi aku harap tidak ada yang memberitahukannya kepada Presdir. Kalian mengerti?"

Mikoto memberi tahu kepada seluruh pelayan di mansion Uchiha untuk tidak ada yang memberitahu Fugaku soal Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian Mikoto tersenyum simpul sesaat setelah para pelayan serempak mengangguk paham. Tentu saja alasannya hanyalah akal-akalan Mikoto agar Fugaku tidak tahu kalau putera bungsunya sedang sekarat di rumah sakit. Mikoto sendiri sudah bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Baru saja Mikoto hendak melangkah menuju mobilnya, pemuda bersurai legam panjang yang terikat rapi menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu ternyata kau semakin licik saja, Mikoto- _san_."

Mikoto menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dalam seulas senyum pada paras cantiknya. Setelah gadis yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Kaguya-yang sempat menghantui malamnya beberapa kali, sekarang putera sulung Fugaku yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya muncul begitu saja dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu ternyata kau semakin tidak tahu sopan santun saja, Itachi- _kun_."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah setia membaca She and Him!

Terima kasih juga atas koreksi, saran dan kritik. Shou berusaha untuk segera membenahi fiksi ini agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya! ヽ（´∀｀）ノ

Ah iya banyak yang bertanya soal gender Shou. Hayo tebak~

wkwkwk bisa diperiksa dibagian bio ya kalau penasaran wkwk.

Chapter kali ini nggak nyangka karena ternyata wordnya semakin sedikit. Ini bikin sedih mengingat banyak yang berharap kalau fiksi ini nambah wordnya.

Oh iya selamat membaca juga untuk para readers baru dan beberapa silent readers yang akhirnya RnR. Wah terima kasih sekali ya!

Jangan lupa untuk RnR agar Shou menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya. See ya in the next chapter!

╰(*´︶`*)╯


	8. Chapter 8 : Complicated

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 8 : Complicated**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Aku membiarkanmu mengambil harta Ayahku dengan syarat kau tidak akan menyentuh Sasuke, Mikoto- _san."_

Itachi yang pertama membuka suara. Pemuda bermanik legam itu duduk berhadapan dengan Mikoto diruang keluarga. Sepersekian detik kemudian para pelayan datang untuk membawakan sebuah teko berisi teh krisan, dua cangkir dan juga beberapa camilan. Itachi tersenyum miring. Bukankah hidangan ini terlalu manis untuk ditujukan kepada dua orang yang tengah berseteru?

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Itachi- _kun_. Kau selalu menuduhku tanpa memiliki bukti yang pasti."

Mikoto tersenyum simpul setelah menyesap teh krisannya dengan tenang. Sementara Itachi sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minuman yang sudah disajikan untuknya. Mikoto kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Kehilangan kata-kata, Itachi-kun? Kau bisa meminum tehnya dulu kalau begitu."

Itachi mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah cangkir yang berisi teh krisan itu. Tangan kanannya lantas terulur memainkan cangkir porselen dengan dominasi warna emas dan hijau itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini kepada Ayahku?"

Mikoto menegang. Seluruh tubuhnya lantas terasa kaku. Sepersekian detik kemudian Mikoto pulih dari keterkejutannya. Wanita cantik bersurai legam itu meletakkan cangkir porselen itu dihadapannya. Sudut bibirnya yang dipoles cantik dengan gincu merek ternama itu kembali tertarik membentuk seulas senyum manis.

"Lagi-lagi kau menudu—"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau meracuni Ayahku selama ini kan? Membuatnya sakit agar si Shimura itu bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Atau perlu aku bicara yang sebenarnya bahwa kau hanya menjadikan si Shimura itu sebagai perisaimu? Membuatnya seolah-olah kau melakukan itu semua untuknya, padahal kau melakukannya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Itachi lantas terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wanita cantik dihadapannya tampak terkesiap. Itachi mungkin hanya mementingkan Sasuke dan tidak peduli pada harta gono-gini Ayahnya, Itachi juga mungkin lebih senang melakukan semua hal yang dia sukai ketimbang menuruti Ayahnya tetapi Mikoto tidak boleh menganggap Itachi remeh. Pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki banyak informan handal dan juga kekuasaan di pasar gelap. Untuk menyelidiki masa lalu dan mengintai kegiatan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggeser kedudukan Ibundanya dihati Ayahnya tentu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa Itachi berhenti, manik legamnya menatap Mikoto dengan tajam seolah siap menikam wanita cantik itu kapan saja.

"Setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepada Sasuke. Jangan harap jalanmu akan mudah, Mikoto- _san_."

Pyar!

Itachi membuang cangkir porselen yang sedari tadi dia mainkan, membuat benda itu menabrak permukaan lantai dan hancur menjadi beberapa kepingan. Tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Mikoto, Itachi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baru saja Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu, manik legamnya mendapati Sai berdiri di samping pintu.

"Kau lihat kan Shimura? Ibumu sudah menjadi monster."

Setelah menyelesaikan leksikonnya, Itachi lantas kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Mansion Uchiha. Sementara Mikoto masih mempertahankan senyumannya, tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia masih berpikir darimana Itachi mengetahui segalanya. Itachi dan Sasuke, dua bocah itu sudah mempermainkannya.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

Hinata membuka manik lavendernya ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu nyaris tertidur. Setelah menguap kecil, jemarinya llantas terulur mengelus surai legam pemuda yang masib terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya ini. Operasi Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar, pemuda bersurai legam itu mengalami patah tulang pada rusuk kanan dan juga pendarahan ringan pada kepalanya. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan sedih, mengetahui fakta bahwa pemuda menyebalkan yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari Hinata akhirnya membuka manik jade-nya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedari tadi menunggui keduanya. Walaupun Gaara tengah bersiteru dengan Sasuke tetapi di masa belia, mereka pernah menjadi teman karib. Terkadang Gaara merasa lucu, hidup ini memang tidak bisa ditebak, bagaimana dua orang yang dulunya sedekat nadi dan pernah sejauh matahari, kini kembali menyambung sebuah benang merah yang pernah kusut. Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Sasuke. Gaara lantas beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju gadis bersurai indigo yang masih mengusap surai legam Sasuke. Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

"Hinata kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Tubuh mungilnya maju beberapa senti ke arah Sasuke. Dengan lembut gadis bersurai indigo itu mengecup dahi Sasuke. Dalam hati dia berharap kalau Sasuke akan segera sadar. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sabaku- _san._ "

Sesuai janjinya, Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Gaara sesekali melirik gadis bersurai indigo yang ada disebelahnya itu, paras cantiknya terlihat sangat murung apalagi ketika mobil Gaara mulai mendekat ke area rumah Hinata. Di jalan itu masih terlihat coretan putih dan juga garis kuning dari kepolisian. Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Hinata kembali menangis dan Gaara hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus bahu Hinata agar gadis bersurai indigo itu segera merasa tenang. Sampai Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di deoan rumah Hinata, gadis itu masih menangis.

"Aku kenal si Uchiha itu. Dia akan segera pulih dengan cepat."

Gaara berujar sekenanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi seorang gadis yang sedang menangis, terlebih itu adalah Hinata. Gadis yang selama ini digadang-gadang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Pada awalnya sebagai pemuda yang haus akan kebebasan tentu saja Gaara menolaknya namun seiring berjalannya waktu dia mulai menaruh hati kepada Hinata melalui cerita-cerita tentang keseharian Hinata yang dikirimkan melalui pesan teks oleh Hanabi, adik Hinata. Dulu karena penasaran Gaara meminta Hanabi yang lebih dulu dia kenal untuk menceritakan seperti apa kakak gadisnya itu. Gaara lantas menghela nafas ketika dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Hinata di rumah sakit. Kali ini haruskah dia mengalah pada Sasuke?

"Terima kasih Sabaku- _san_."

Hinata menghapus air matanya lantas menatap Gaara dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya yang basah karena air matanya. Ketika Hinata hendak keluar dari mobil Gaara, pemuda bersurai merah itu menghentikannya.

"Besok kalau kau membutuhkan seorang teman untuk menjenguk sj Uchiha itu, kau bisa menghubungiku Hinata."

Hinata kembali tersenyum simpul dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Gaara. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Gaara, Hinata melangkah menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah. Hinata masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang menabrak mobil Sasuke sampai seperti itu, apa itu adalah hal yang disengaja oleh beberapa oknum karena posisi Presdir sedang kosong saat ini? Ingatan Hinata melayang pada saat Sasuke memberitahu sesuatu tentang Ibu tirinya. Hinata lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bukankah seorang Ibu akan tetap menjadi seorang Ibu tidak peduli apakah itu anak kandung atau anak tirinya? Tidak mungkin seorang Ibu melakukan hal seperti itu bukan? Hinata lantas segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia lelah dan butuh istirahat agar dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi.

* * *

"Ah, selamat pagi Sasu—maksudku Sai- _sama_."

Ino meralat ucapannya ketika manik birunya mendapati Sai baru saja keluar dari lift. Karena terbiasa bertemu dan mengikuti Sasuke di kantor membuat Ino secara otomatis memanggil nama Sasuke. Ino lantas merasa kikuk dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke dan Sai memang bersama-sama mempimpin perusahaan untuk mengisi posisi Presdir yang kosong karena Ayahnya yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, tetapi Sai memang jarang berada di kantor pusat karena dia sibuk mengurus proyek lain dikantor cabang. Dan Ino tentu saja belum terbiasa bekerja sama dengan Sai sebagai bosnya. Ino lantas merasa tidak enak, sudah bebepa hari semenjak Sasuke berada di rumah sakit dan Sai yang sekarang berada di kantor tetapi Ino selalu saja salah menyapa Sai. Jadi Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kerja Sai, berkali-kali menyapa Sai dengan nama orang lain bukankah itu tidak sopan?

"Saya belum terbiasa jadi maafkan Saya, Sai- _sama_."

Sai tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen ketika Ino berdiri dihadapannya. Sai mendongak, sepersekian detik kemudian pemuda bermanik legam itu tersenyum membuat sepasang maniknya menyipit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita seumuran? Tidak perlu seformal itu Ino."

Ino seketika terkesiap. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama bekerja dengan Sasuke yang minim ekspresi ketika berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya, Ino jadi sedikit merasa aneh ketika pemuda dihadapannya ini memaklumi kesalahannya dan bahkan tersenyum setelahnya. Ino memang sudah tahu kalau Sai adalah pemuda yang sangat ramah tetapi ketika dirinya merasakan sendiri pengalaman beramah tamah dengan Sai membuatnya merasa aneh. Apalagi mengingat Sai tampak mirip dengan Sasuke, itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"A-ah tidak, tidak. Anda adalah bos saya, bersikap formal adalah bentuk profesionalisme saya."

Ino nyaris mengucapkan deretan leksikonnya dengan terbata. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan Hinata, gadis yang belakangan ini dekat dengan Sasuke. Ino sering mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terbata. Seketika Ino merasa cemas. Apakah itu semacam virus baru? Kenapa dirinya jadi ikut-ikut seperti itu?

Sai terdiam ketika melihat gadis cantik dihadapannya ini terlihat cemas. Sai lantas menutup _document holder_ yang membingkai kumpulan dokumennya, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Belakangan ini aku memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Sepertinya kau hampir selalu melewatkan jam istirahat. Bukankah itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu?"

Ino merasa aneh dengan ajakan yang baru saja pemuda bermanik legam dihadapannya ini katakan. Sangat aneh. Apalagi di awal kalimatnya, apa katanya tadi? Belakangan ini Sai memperhatikannya? Memperhatikan Ino? Sepertinya karena selalu berada disekitar laki-laki seperti Sasuke membuatnya merasa sangat berarti hanya karena seseorang mengatakan 'belakangan ini aku memperhatikanmu'.

"Aku akan menunggumu di lobby pada jam istirahat. Kau bisa meneruskan pekerjaanmu, Ino."

"Eh? Ah maksudku iya baiklah Sai- _sama_."

Setelah menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, Ino lantas berbalik melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Sai. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ino tentu saja merutuki dirinya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia harus merona karena bosnya mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Bukankah itu wajar karena mereka adalah rekan kerja? Sebenarnya apa yang Ino harapkan? Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ino, Ino merasa sangat tidak profesional dalam bekerja.

* * *

Hinata sudah siap untuk pergi menjenguk Sasuke ketika Hanabi tjba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hinata lantas segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Nee-chan_ , Gaara- _nii_ sudah datang."

Hinata memang menghubungi Gaara untuk mengajak pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Dia sengaja tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini karena dia dengar Sasuke sudah sadar, gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas segera menemui Gaara. Dan Hinata tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa karena apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membawa sekeranjang penuh tomat merah yang segar. Dua orang yang rajin berseteru ternyata sangat peduli satu sama lain, Gaara bahkan tahu buah kesukaan Sasuke. Bukankah ini manis?

"Aku penasaran Gaara- _kun_."

Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memanggil namanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Gaara tersenyum miring, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hinata.

"Si Uchiha itu memang suka tomat."

Hinata lantas menggeleng, gadis bersurai indigo itu masih tersenyum simpul, sementara Gaara mengerutkan alis imajinernya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Gaara mengetahui apa maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian tersenyum miring. Melihat Hinata sudah dapat tersenyum seperti itu, Gaara sedikit merasa senang. Setidaknya Hinata tidak sesedih beberapa hari kemarin.

"Sebenarnya, Gaara- _kun_ punya hubungan seperti apa dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Anggap saja hubungan semacam love-hate. Sudah ayo berangkat sekarang."

Keduanya masih bercanda bahkan ketika keduanya sudah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Namun senyum pada paras cantik Hinata berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika Gadis itu tidak menemukan siapapun di kamar inap Sasuke. Manik lavendernya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gelisah mencari sosok Sasuke, sementara Gaara ikut terkesiap ketika dirinya juga tidak menemukan siapapun di kamar itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata melangkah ke luar kamar dengan tergesa dan segera mengjampiri salah satu perawat yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"P-permisi. Pasien d-disini dipindahkan kemana?"

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha? Salah satu anggota keluarganya memintanya untuk dipulangkan dan dirawat dirumah."

Perawat itu pun pergi begitu saja. Rumah? Salah satu anggota keluarga Sasuke? Siapa? Hinata dan Gaara lantas saling bertatapan dengan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Perawat! Tunggu! Pasien atas na—"

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Gaara- _kun_?

Gaara menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berbicara dengan perawat. Sama seperti Sasuke yang dulu pernah merasa aneh karena entah mengapa sanak keluarganya tiba-tiba sering datang mengunjunginya, Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah reuni dengan musuh abadinya, Sasuke. Kini Gaara juga bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya dulu ketika masih dibangku sekolah. Manik Jadenya lantas menoleh dan menemukan Naruto juga ada disana. Mantan pacar dan juga pacar dari mantan pacarnya. Paket Combo. Bukankah takdir ini begitu lucu?

Setelah sama-sama kecewa karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di kamar inapnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi di Cafe yang berada di depan Rumah Sakit. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti keempat pemuda dan pemudi itu. Hinata jelas merasa tidak nyaman, sedari tadi dia mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya. Duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang menyukai pemuda yang sama tentu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi Sakura kini menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jadi, kau siapanya Sasuke?"

Gaara melirik gadis bersurai indigo disebelahnya yang tampak terkesiap ketika Sakura melontarkan pertanyaannya. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan juga penasaran karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu melihat Hinata berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Dia pacarnya si Uchiha itu kalau kau mau tahu, Sakura."

Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Hinata terlihat enggan untuk menjawabnya. Sakura seketika menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Manik cantiknya berusaha menemukan kebohongan pada sepasang manik Jade Gaara dan nihil. Gaara serius dengan perkataannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sakura merasa dadanya nyeri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Jangan lupa, kabari aku soal keberadaan Sasuke nanti. Aku hanya mau tahu keadaannya."

Sakura berujar datar, gadis bersurai merah muda itu bahkan belum menyentuh minuman yang tadi dia pesan. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sakura memberikan salam perpisahan dan beranjak pergi sementara Naruto hanya mampu menatap punggung Sakura tanpa tahu harus berkata apa kepada Sakura. Pemuda yang selama ini Sakura kejar ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan. Naruto kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga punya urusan lain, kapan-kapan kita harus minum bersama. Aku duluan ya, dah."

Setelah menunjukkan senyum khasnya, Naruto lantas segera pergi menyusul Sakura. Seketika Hinata tersungkur diatas meja, frustasi. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata menoleh menatap pemuda bersurai merah disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang kepadanya kalau aku pacar Sasuke? Kau tidak lihat tatapannya tadi? Dia seperti sedang merencanakan kematianku, Gaara- _kun_! Kau seharusnya tidak memberitahu dia."

Jujur saja Hinata merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sakura. Hinata mengakui kalau dirinya mulao menyukai Sasuke tetapi tetap saja, status pacarannya hanyalah untuk mengelabuhi Ayah Hinata, tidak lebih dari itu. Hinata lantas beranjak dari duduknya untuk ke toilet sebentar. Gaara hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya, sepersekian detik kemudian ponsel Gaara berdering, dengan sikap Gaara mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Sebelum ke Cafe, Gaara menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi soal keberadaan Sasuke. Setahunya, tidak mungkin kalau Mikoto mau melakukannya, walapun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun soal wanita cantik yang menjadi Ibunya itu, tetapi Gaara melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada hubungan Sasuke dan Mikoto. Hubungan seperti perseteruan atau sejenisnya, jadi Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa ada orang lain yang membawa Sasuke.

"Kau sudah temukan dia?"

"Belum, aku justru menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik soal Mikoto- _san_."

Sebelah alis imajiner Gaara terangkat ketika seseorang diseberang sana mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ibu tiri Sasuke. Gaara mungkin memang menyimpan sebuah dendam kecil kepada Sasuke dimasa lalu, tetapi seorang teman tetaplah seorang teman. Mau tidak mau Gaara harus mengakui kalau dia peduli kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke ternyata pernah membuat laporan ke kepolisian , dia melaporkan Mikoto- _san_ atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Tapi laporan itu dicabut karena tidak adanya bukti."

Gaara terkesiap, pemuda bersurai merah itu tahu persis seperti apa Sasuke. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa suatu alasan. Karena itu Gaara berpikir, untuk apa Sasuke melaporkan Ibu tirinya dengan tuduhan seperti itu?

"Suigetsu, aku mau kau menyelidiki Mikoto- _san_."

Setelah itu Gaara segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata kembali menemui Gaara, setelah basa-basi sebentar, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Seharian ini Ino sering kali kedapatan memeriksa jam tangannya, ini tentu saja diluar kebiasaannya mengingat Ino hanya memikirkan soal pekerjaan ketika dia di kantor, satu-satunya hal yang mendorongnya untuk memeriksa jamnya adalah ketika dia perlu mengetahui sisa waktu yang dia punya untuk menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan sebelum bergulat dengan pekerjaan lainnya. Dan seiring dengan jarum jam yang nyaris menunjukkan waktu istirahat, Ino merasa jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Ini hanya makan siang, bodoh. Ino kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya merasa deg-deg'an hanya karena bosnya mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, itu juga kalau Sai tidak hanya berbasa-basi. Setelah akhirnya jarum jam benar-benar menunjukkan waktu istirahat, Ino bisa melihat kalau pemuda bermanik legam yang selalu tampak ramah itu menghampirinya. Ino hampir saja menginjak kaki temannya dengan heels sepatu Louboutinnya ketika dirinya terkesiap melihat Sai sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda bermanik legam itu tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah jam istirahat, ayo kita makan. Kau suka makan dimana?"

Sudah sekian tahun Ino bekerja sebagai sekretaris, tetapi baru kali ini dia merasa begitu berdebar hanya karena bosnya menanyakan tempat makan yang dia sukai. Instingnya begitu saja berkata kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat menarik.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him chapter 8. Maaf ya lama sekali updatenya karena beberapa kesibukan Shou dan juga sempat tidak enak badan /ngeles aja/

Terima kasih untuk semua saran, kritikan dan juga koreksiannya, ini sangat membantu Shou untuk jadi lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca setia She and Him yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu disini, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian ya. Without all of you, I am truly nothing. I mean it.

Jangan lupa RnR ya! See ya in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 : Unspoken Feelings

**She and Him**

 **Chapter 9 : Unspoken Feelings**

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me and Naruto always belong to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, EYD amburadul, Typos and absurd story.

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dan segalanya nampak 'biasa' baginya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seorang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke membuka manik legamnya, hari ini adalah hari ke-18 nya berada di penthouse Itachi. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menerima perawatan untuk lukanya selama dia berada di penthouse Itachi. Mengetahui matahari sudah meninggi, Sasuke lantas beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dia baru saja sadar dari operasinya dan Kabuto adalah orang pertama yang Sasuke lihat di rumah sakit. Alih-alih memberontak, Sasuke nyatanya hanya menurut saja saat Kabuto membawanya ke penthouse Itachi.

"Tuan Sasuke- _sama_ sarapan sudah siap, Itachi- _sama_ sedang menunggu anda untuk sarapan bersama."

Sasuke baru saja membasuh wajahnya ketika Kabuto mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berseru dari balik pintu. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu di penthouse mewah itu, pun dengan kehadiran Kabuto disana dan Itachi yang selalu menunggunya bangun untuk sarapan bersama. Ingatannya seketika kembali pada saat Sasuke baru saja berada di penthouse itu.

" _Jadi setelah kau berusaha membunuhku, sekarang kau membawaku kesini? Apa Itachi yang menyuruhmu? Sebelumnya aku pikir kesetiaanmu kepada Kaa-san melampui seekor anjing."_

Pada saat itu Sasuke bisa melihat Kabuto menatapnya dengan nanar. Selama ini tentu saja Sasuke tahu Mikoto mendapat bantuan dari Kabuto untuk menjalankan semua rencananya. Sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan bahkan dia sempat mendapatkan pesan singkat berisi peringatan dari Itachi soal Kabuto.

" _Saya tidak dapat mengabaikan kebaikan Kaguya-sama kepada saya. hanya inilah yang saya bisa untuk menyelamatkan anda, Tuan."_

Kabuto adalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang mendapatkan bantuan dari mendiang Kaguya Uchiha. Karena kebaikan hatinyalah Kabuto dapat menyelesaikan pendidikannyassampai trata dua dan akhirnya mendapatkan kepercayaan sebagai tangan kanan Fugaku karena kecerdasannya. Sasuke memang tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan Mikoto dan Kabuto, tetapi yang Sasuke tahu, keduanya memiliki kedekatan yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja. Kabuto selalu patuh kepada semua perintah Mikoto. Sasuke menyeringgai tipis ketika mengingatnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya dimana kakaknya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Itachi lebih tahu segalanya daripada dia, Sasuke memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Itachi ketika keduanya sepakat untuk menempuh jalannya masing-masing setelah Fugaku menikahi Mikoto. Tetapi keduanya masih memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Karena Itachi bertanya, seketika Sasuke merasa nyeri disekujur dada bagian bawahnya. Selama di penthouse, Itachi melakukan apa saja untuk mempercepat pemulihan Sasuke. Jemari pemuda bersurai raven itu kemudian menggeser kursinya untuk diduduki, sementar Itachi masih menatap Sasuke dengan seulas senyum pada parasnya—masih menunggu adiknya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu pergi. Dewan direksi tidak suka menunggu, apalagi menunggumu Itachi."

Sasuke hanya berujar sekenanya sembari memasukkan potongan pancake madunya kedalam mulutnya tanpa repot-repot membalas pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi seketika terkekeh pelan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, adiknya itu tetap saja bersikap sok keren begitu.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat, setelah kau sehat, kau bisa kembali ke kantor."

Itachi mengingatkan Sasuke. Selama Sasuke menghilang, Itachi lah yang mengambil alih posisinya untuk sementara. Keduanya sepakat untuk menyusun rencana untuk mendepak Mikoto dan juga Sai dari sisi Ayahnya. Walau keduanya tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi, keduanya merasa ini adalah saatnya mengembalikan semuanya pada posisinya masing-masing, termasuk posisi Mikoto dan juga Sai.

* * *

Hari ini Hinata bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan juga mandi, Hinata segera berdandan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah mengaplikasikan eyeliner legamnya ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, Hinata lantas meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Setelah mengetahui kalau Gaara yang mengiriminya pesan, Hinata sedikit merasa kecewa. Alih-alih membalas pesan Gaara, Hinata justru mengetikkan pesan baru untuk pemuda bermanik legam dengan seringgai khasnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Rasanya setengah dari dirinya masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba berada diluar jangkauannya. Manik lavendernya terasa berair setelah mengingat bagaimana sebuah mobil ford begitu saja menabraknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedikitpun Hinata masih belum bisa melupakannya. Manik lavendernya lantas beralih pada pantulan cermin yang ada dihadapannya, ada coretan eyeliner dipipi putihnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu teringat pada saat Sasuke memberikannya sebuah tissue untuk menghapus noda eyeliner dipipinya. Sebelumnya Hinata mengira kalau absennya Sasuke dari hidupnya tidak akan memberikan dampak apapun padanya, tetapi gadis itu salah. Apalagi ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu mendapati air matanya menetes begitu saja. Hinata benar-benar salah.

* * *

Suasana di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan juga cokelat itu terasa begitu tegang karena kehadiran Itachi di tengah-tengah rapat yang sudah berjalan hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda bersurai panjang yang diikat rapi itu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi rapat dan duduk begitu saja di kursi yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Sasuke. Semuanya memang tahu kalau posisi Sasuke digantikan oleh Itachi tetapi hampir semua yang ada disana tidak mengira kalau Itachi akan mengikuti rapat ini mengingat dulu saat Sasuke masih belia, Itachi yang digadang-gadang menjadi pengganti Fugaku kelak, justru bertingkah semaunya dan tidak pernah muncul di rapat-rapat penting saat ini.

"Baiklah, mungkin saya harus mengulangi apa yang tadi saya sampaikan mengingat mungkin saja Itachi- _sama_ tidak familiar dan mengerti karena beliau baru akhir-akhir ini bergabung di perusahaan ini."

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar salah satu Dewan Direksi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sementara Danzo menyeringgai tipis sebelum akhirnya meneruskan penjelasannya mengenai proyek baru perusahaan.

"Jadi untuk proyek ini kita harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan asing di Eropa. Aku mengusulkan untuk mengutus Itachi-sama karena beliau pernah beberapa kali tinggal di luar negeri, pasti beliau memiliki koneksi disana yang dapat memudahkan proyek ini."

Danzo mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan merekomendasikan Itachi sebagai delegasi dari perusahaan. Seketika ruangan rapat yang terlihat mewah dan cukup luas itu menjadi gaduh, banyak pro-kontra yang disuarakan oleh beberapa Dewan Direksi yang lain. Itachi tentu saja tahu apa tujuan dari rapat ini. Pemuda bersurai legam itu bahkan merasa salut kepada Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa adik kecilnya itu dapat bertahan sejauh ini di tempat seperti ini?

"Sementara Itachi- _sama_ menjadi delegasi di Eropa, Sai- _sama_ dapat memimpin perusahaan disini. Dengan begitu bukankah perusahaan ini dapat semakin maju? Saya rasa Sai- _sama_ sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman, bukan?"

Ruangan rapat itu seketika kembali gaduh namun sepersekian detik kemudian menjadi sunyi karena Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras sekali. Tentu saja beberapa Dewan Direksi merasa bingung, begitu pula dengan Sai dan juga Ino yang berada disana.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kau sendiri mengakui kalau aku tidak familiar bahkan tidak mengerti dengan sistem perusahaan karena aku baru saja bergabung. Bukankah itu akan membawa suatu kemunduran kalau aku yang menjadi delegasi perusahaan?"

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu lantas bersandar pada kursinya, manik legamnya menatap Danzo dengan intens.

"Bukankah seharusnya Sai- _sama_ yang pergi mengingat dia punya banyak pengalaman yang mumpuni? Ditambah catatan kalau dia sering menangani banyak proyek perusahaan. Dia punya banyak peluang dibanding aku."

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum sementara Sai seketika menengang. Sai tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Itachi akan ikut campur dengan urusan perusahaan sebelumnya, tetapi nyatanya sekarang Itachi disini, berada beberapa meter darinya dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa berusaha untuk mendepaknya ke luar negeri. Kalau Mikoto dan Sai menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya bagi mereka, tentu saja mereka salah. Itachi justru lebih berbahaya ketimbang Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke- _sama_ akan segera kembali ke kantor kalau dia sudah sehat."

Itachi menambah argumennya. Seluruh orang diruangan itu mungkin memang meremehkan kemampuannya tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Hampir semua yang ada disana menaruh hormat pada adiknya itu.

Kebanyakan dari peserta rapat lantas menyetujuinya, memang seharusnya orang yang memiliki track record yang bagus yang seharusnya menjadi delegasi perusahaan. Dan akhirnya rapat berakhir dengan keputusan Sai yang akan menjadi delegasi perusahaan ke luar negeri.

Danzo hendak pergi dari ruang rapat itu ketika Itachi tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Setelah tersenyum simpul, Itachi lantas mulai berbicara.

"Melihatmu begitu bekerja keras untuk menjadikan perusahaan ini maju, aku jadi ingin menceritakanmu sedikit kepada Presdir."

"Anda tidak perlu begitu, Itachi- _sama_."

Itachi seketika tertawa pelan sembari mengibaskan jemarinya ketika pria yang seumuran dengan Ayahnya itu mencoba bersikap rendah diri.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu begitu? Aku sudah membaca profilemu, kau sudah cukup lama berada di perusahaan ini. Jadi sekali lagi aku sangat mengapresiasi kerjamu, terima kasih Danzo Shimura."

Itachi dapat melihat Danzo terkesiap ketika Itachi memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga yang sudah selama ini dia tutupi bagaimana pun caranya. Danzo lantas menatap Itachi yang kini berubah serius. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, membuat posisinya berdiri sejajar disamping Danzo.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membuat anakmu menjadi seorang Presdir, Shimura."

Sontak Danzo merasa terkejut. Melihat ekspresi Danzo, Itachi menyeringgai tipis. Dengan sekali lihat saja, siapapun juga pasti akan langsung tahu kalau Sai sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai ayah kandungnya. Bukankah ini menarik?

* * *

Hinata memang belum pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki manapun, perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa nyeri ini membuatnya memahami kalau dia merasa sangat kehilangan Sasuke. Padahal mereka bahkan tidak berada dalam suatu hubungan spesial.

"Aku mau satu gelas lagi."

Dengan tingkat kesadaran yang sangat minim, Hinata menyodorkan gelas kosongnya kepada bartender bar yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu juga tahu persis harus kemana setelah hatinya merasa dicampakkan. Setelah pulang kerja, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar, tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Keinginan Hinata kesini tidak muluk-muluk, dia juga tidak berharap secara magis dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke disini. Dia hanya ingin melupakan pemuda bersurai raven itu sejenak dari kepalanya yang terus-terusan menawarkan berbagai kenangan yang bisa dia ingat kapan saja. Hinata tidak menyukai sensasi ketika dirinya kembali teringat dengan Sasuke. Dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk, Nona. Apa kau sendirian?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, jemarinya masih memegangi gelas kosong miliknya. Sang bartender merasa sedikit iba karena gadis ini sudah terlihat sangat berantakan, lipsticknya bahkan sudah memudar. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh sang bartender segera memesan sebuah taksi untuk gadis ini. Setelah sekian tahun bekerja di bar ini, sang bartender—Kiba tidak pernah membiarkan pengunjung wanitanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sendirian. Biar bagaimanapun, Kiba adalah pemuda yang sangat gentleman.

Kiba terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri sembari memegangi kepalanya. Kiba dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis itu tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar, langkah kakinya terlihat sempoyongan ketika gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha untuk berjalan. Dan ketika segerombolan orang berjalan menyenggol bahu Hinata gadis itu nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangannya kalau sebuah lengan tidak segera menarik pinggangnya dengan erat. Hinata lantas menubruk dada seorang pemuda. Seketika gadis bersurai indigo itu merasa sangat familiar saat aroma musk dan mint tiba-tiba memenuhi paru-parunya, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemuda baik hati yang menolongnya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan."

Manik lavender Hinata membulat sempurna. Walaupun saat ini dia sedang mabuk, anehnya otaknnya berproses lebih cepat dari biasanya dan memberitahunya bahwa suara yang terdengar maskulin itu sangat familiar baginya. Keduanya masih bertatapan sampai akhirnya Hinata memanggil nama si pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hinata dapat melihat pemuda bermanik legam dihadapannya tersenyum miring. Seketika Hinata melupakan rasa mabuknya. Gadis bersurai indigo ingin memastikan indera pengelihatannya di tempat yang minim cahaya ini tidak salah mengenlai orang. Dia ingin memastikan kalau pemuda yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jemari gadis itu akhirnya terulur menyentuh paras rupawan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau sungguhan Sasuke _-kun_?"

Gadis itu kembali bertanya. Baginya ini lebih mirip seperti mimpi disiang bolong. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya saat ini? Atau memang Hinata yang sedang berdelusi?

"Apa aku terlihat tidak nyata untukmu Hinata?"

Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar nyaring pada indera pendengaran Hinata. Tidak perlu memastikan lebih jauh, Hinata seketika memeluk Sasuke. Pemuda ini sungguhan Sasuke. Alih-alih bersorak gembira karena Sasuke sudah kembali, Hinata justru menangis. Gadis itu menangis keras sekali sementara Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan sembari sesekali menepuk-nepuk dengan halus.

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka tengah berada di samping mobil yang Sasuke pinjam dari Itachi. Pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Hinata ketika kalimat itu baru saja lolos dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo itu. Setelah selesai memakaikan sabuk pengaman dengan benar, Sasuke hendak melangkah menuju sisi mobilnya yang lain ketika Hinata menarik tangannya. Membuat sepasang manik legamnya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang manik lavender milik Hinata. Sasuke lantas menemukan dirinya terkejut ketika Hinata menarik kerah kaosnya dibalik sweater abu-abu yang dia pakai dan dengan cepat melumat bibir tipisnya. Sasuke sempat mengernyitkan alisnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Hinata selama ini sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membalas lumatan bibir Hinata dengan gairah yang sama. Keduanya saling melumat dan bertukar saliva sampai akhirnya keduanya menjauh untuk bernapas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke bertanya, bukan apa-apa. Sasuke hanya penasaran mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ini tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya. Sementara Hinata kembali menarik Sasuke ke arahnya, membuat pemuda itu ikut terduduk di kursinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke kembali terkejut ketika Hinata berada diatasnya dan membuat sandaran kursinya menjadi sejajar 180 derajat.

"Kau brengsek Sasuke- _kun_."

Apa yang dikatakan Hinata kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba kembali melumat bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tentu merasa tidak keberatan ketika Hinata kembali melumat bibirnya, jujur saja Sasuke merindukan sentuhan Hinata walaupun Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Keterkejutan Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disitu, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu sontak terkesiap ketika Hinata membuka blazernya dan dengan cepat membuka kancing kemejanya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata sudah terlihat topless diatas Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringgai, dia memang tidak suka didominasi seperti ini tetapi kalau itu adalah Hinata, mengapa tidak? Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur karena gadis seksi yang dulu ditemuinya di bar kini kembali lagi.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menggeram ketika pinggul Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak diatas tubuh bagian bawahnya. Keduanya bahkan tidak peduli ketika hawa dingin menembus kulit mereka mengingat mereka masih berada di area parkiran dengan udara bebas disekitarnya.

"Ssa—"

Kali ini Hinata yang mendesah ketika lidah Sasuke mengulum putingnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang lain sibuk memelintir puting Hinata yang lain. Suasana di mobil tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas seiring dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata yang semakin liar.

Sasuke kembali menggeram ketika jemari Hinata menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau keberanian Hinata malam ini pasti karena pengaruh alkohol. Baru saja Sasuke teringat dengan apa yg melatar belakangi Hinata menjadi seberani ini, pemuda bersurai raven itu dapat melihat Hinata mulai mual sembari memegai perutnya.

Shit!

Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau menerima resiko lebih lanjut, seperti Hinata yang mungkin saja akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya dihadapannya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu dengan segera membimbing Hinata untuk muntah diluar mobilnya setelah memakaikan sweater abu-abu yang sebelumnya Sasuke pakai sebagai penangkal udara dingin. Bisa gawat kan kalau seseorang melihat seorang gadis topless di area parkiran?

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini Hinata tidak pernah tidur dengan tenang, karena teringat akan kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke. Hari ini Hinata merasa tidur dengan sangat nyaman, maniknya lantas terbuka sesaat setelah tubuhnya merasa sudah saatnya dia bangun, gadis itu menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar. Seketika dahinya berkerut, Hinata memang agak sedikit pelupa namun dia tidak akan lupa begitu saja tentang bagaimana rupa kamar Sasuke. Dia masih ingat betul kalau semalam dia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan pasti dia berada di Apartemen Sasuke mengingat Sasuke tidak akan memulangkannya dalan keadaan mabuk, bukan? Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Apartemen Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dahi Hinata lantas semakin berkerut ketika mendapati seseorang bersurai panjang berdiri disana sembari tersenyum simpul. Tunggu. Bukankah semalam Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke? Hinata kembali memperhatikan Itachi. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu menutup mulut mungilnya. Jangan-jangan Hinata salah mengenali orang ini dengan Sasuke? Secara refleks Hinata buru-buru mengecek pakaiannya dan paras cantiknya memucat ketika melihat piyama dengan motif boneka beruang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ingat dengan yang semalam?"

Dari sekian kalimat yang pemuda dihadapannya ini dapat katakan, Hinata sungguh merasa tidak menyukai kalimat yang satu ini. Bukankah kalimat semcam ini dapat membuatnya salah paham? Atau jangan-jangan memang semalam ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan? Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Dia mabuk, bartender bertanya kepadanya, dia mual, kemudian bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu, apalagi?

"Kau sungguh tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Itachi kembali bertanya sementara Hinata masih mencoba mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi. Dia mabuk, bartender bertanya kepadanya, dia mual, kemudian bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata meraih kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Hangover. Seketika Itachi tersenyum miring, niatnya untuk menjahili gadis yang barangkali akan menjadi adik iparnya ini tiba-tiba bergejolak.

"Sayang sekali kau melupakannya. Sepertinya itu bisa kita lanjutkan kalau kau mengingatnya, Hinata."

Hinata terperanjat. Maniknya kini menatap Itachi dengan sangat intens. Apa katanya tadi? Melanjutkan yang semalam? Melanjutkan apa? Apa yang dia lupakan? Siapa laki-laki ini? Baru saja Itachi hendak melancarkan aksinya yang lain Sasuke memukul bahu Itachi.

"Idiot. Jangan membuatnya salah paham."

Dan di detik itu juga Hinata merasa jantungnya sudah kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya dan mulai berdetak lagi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya membawa baki yang berisi beberapa butir aspirin dan juga segelas air putih kemudian meletakannya di meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya. Pemuda bersurai legam itu lantas menyentuh puncak surai Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Seketika Hinata merasa kalau hidupnya sempurna karena melihat Sasuke nyata ada dihadapannya.

"Setelah kau mandi dan sarapan, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadamu, Hinata."

Itachi baru saja berangkat ke kantor ketika Hinata selesai mandi. Sejurus kemudian Hinata menemui Sasuke di dapur. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya agar Hinata mendekat.

"Aku ingin kau berteman dengan Ino dan bertanya soal Sai kepadanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Ino sedikit berubah."

Sasuke membuka percakapan mereka sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus tomat dari dalam kulkas itu. Sementara Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau kan bosnya, Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

Hinata segera mengambil sebuah gelas yang kemudian dia letakkan disebelah gelas Sasuke sesaat setelah Sasuke menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelasnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan menuangkan jus tomat kesukaannya ke dalam gelas Hinata juga.

"Kau tahu kan? _Girly things_. Laki-laki tidak melakukan hal semacam itu."

Ini hal yang lumayan berat mengingat Ino terlihat sangat glamor dan cantik sementara dirinya hanya sebatas rakyat jelata walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tahu soal beberapa merek fashion terkenal untuk dibicarakan. Tetapi karena Sasuke sudah membantunya maka dia juga akan membantu Sasuke. Setidaknya begitu perjanjian mereka pada awalnya. Setelah meminum jus tomatnya, Hinata lantas bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Hinata meletakkan gelas beningnya yang nyaris tandas. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sepersekian detik kemudian pemuda bersurai raven itu meminum jus tomatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin ditanya, dia tetap menyuruh Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"I-itu...kalau semalam kita tidak sengaja bertemu. Apa kau akan mencariku?"

Dari sekian pertanyaan yang mungkin ditanyakan oleh Hinata, pertanyaan yang satu ini tentu tidak Sasuke prediksi akan ditanyakan oleh Hinata. Sasuke berhenti meminum jusnya, kemudian menatap manik lavender milik Hinata.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Tentu saja Hinata ingin tahu. Semenjak Sasuke menghilang, dia sudah berusaha menghubungi dan mencari Sasuke sampai datang ke Apartemenya berkali-kali. Tetapi Hinata tidak menemukannya. Dia sudah mencoba segala hal tetapi nihil. Apalagi Sasuke juga tidak menghubunginya. Dan tiba-tiba semalam mereka bertemu. Itu pasti sebuah kebetulan. Jadi Hinata ingin tahu apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya?

Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu memangkas jarak yang ada diantara keduanya. Manik legamnya menatap manik lavender dihadapannya. Sasuke tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya, tetapi alasannya selama ini untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun adalah bagian dari rencananya. Dan juga, kedatangannya semalam tentu saja bukan sebuah kebetulan. Gaara yang memberitahunya kalau Hinata sedang berada di bar sendirian. Sasuke juga terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Gaara menghubunginya, selama ini Gaara tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke dan tidak memberitahu Hinata. Gaara bilang dia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti punya rencana jadi dia tidak ingin mengacaukannya. Sasuke mungkin perlu mentraktir Gaara minum lain kali.

Hinata terkesiap ketika akhirnya Sasuke menciumnya sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke memang belum yakin dengan perasaannya, yang dia tahu Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya nyaman berada didekatnya meskipun terkadang Hinata adalah sumber masalah itu sendiri. Jadi, sebelum Sasuke yakin dengan perasaannya, pemuda bersurai legam itu memutuskan untuk tidak akan melepaskan Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca She and Him chapter 9 ini.

Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang ditujukan untuk fiksi ini, Shou sangat berterima kasih sudah setia dan menantikan fiksi ini.

╰(*´︶`*)╯

Ah iya selamat merayakan Imlek bagi yang merayakan yaa. Hope that in this year of Fire Roaster would be as tasty as KFC ya wkwk.

Baru aja ada satu orang yang ngasih review soal kemiripan cerita dengan The Legend of The Blue Sea. Saya tekankan, cerita ini murni dari ide pemikiran saya, maaf kalau saya kelihatan sensi karena saya juga pribadi yang nggak suka plagiator. Konflik rebutan kekuasaan itu memang sudah biasa dan sangat familiar, saya mengakui hal itu karena saya sengaja mengangkat tema itu karena saya berpikir karakter Sasuke sangat cocok dengan kata 'kekuasaan' itu sendiri. Saya tipe orang yang sangat open minded tetapi perlu digaris bawahi, saya tidak suka jika seseorang menuduh saya begitu saja. Author lain pun saya yakin akan melakukan hal demikian. Kalau dalam statement saya menyinggung siapa saja yang membaca maka saya dengan rendah hati meminta maaf. Tetapi saya tidak akan meminta maaf apalagi sampai mengubah cerita tentang isu seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan diatas. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Jangan lupa RnR ya! Mari bantu Shou menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya!

see ya in the next chapter!

╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
